Harry Potter y la Guarda barrera
by Cherry-sere
Summary: Empieza el 5º curso de Howarts una nueva alumna que parece que tiene un gran secreto y hara lo posible porque no se den cuenta de su pasado ;hay historias de los merodeadores dentro del fic dejen rewiew Draco amigo arriba cap 9
1. El diario de Lily Evans

1.-El diario de Lily Evans

En Privet Drive todo parecia de lo mas normal para Harry potter el quien regreso despues de haber terminado el 4º curso en en colegio de Howarts de magia y hechizeria,y tambien habia ganado el torneo de los tres magos,pensaba que despues de todo no estaba tan mal esa normalidad puesto que asi estaba seguro que no habia habido ataques de lord voldermot(al menos no tan graves si es que no se les habia avisado a los muggles) ademas dentro de unos pocos minutos cumpliria años ,ya podria saborearse los pasteles de navidad de la señora weasley ,hermione, y sirius(que en estos momentos estaria con el profesor Lupin);en dias anteriores habia recibido algunas cartas de sirius donde le decia que estaba bien y que estaba todo tranquilo por el mundo magico;tambien habia recibido una carta de ron quien le preguntaba que si creia que hermione iba a ir con vicktor Krum parecia que a ron no le agaradaba la idea de que el se lo hubiera propuesto a hermione ( se lo explico en 2 pergaminos de mas de un metro donde le decia lo malo que era bulgaria y vicktor krum para una chica como hermione);y por supuesto recibio una carta de hermione que parecia alterada por lo que ron le habia escrito(al parecer a ella le llegaron 3 pergaminos) pero en ella tambien le decia que a ultima hora cambiaron los planes y solo pudo ir una semana a bulgaria regreso mucho antes de lo que ella tenia plado(para alivio de ron);harry miro su reloj ya era el dia de su cumpleños esperaba ansioso a hedwing que se fue desde muy temprano a cazar y que inmediatamente despues se volvio a ir para ver si a harry le mandaban algo de cumpleaños;pudo ver a lo lejos una figura extraña compuesta por 4 lechuzas 3 de las cuales eran conocidas por harry pero habia otra que el no habia visto nunca las lechuzas llegaron a al habitacion de harry era pig,la lechuza de ron,errol el viejo lechuzon de la familia weasley,su propia lechuza hedwing y ahiba una lechuza de color cafe muy extraña pero parecia conocer a harry ,despues de que harry proveyo de agua para las lechuzas(hedwing se mostro un poco egoista y miro con recelo a pig que revoloteaba de gusto ,como acostumbraba hacer cuando entregaba una carta al destinatario correcto)   
- dejala esta muy contenta-dijo harry a hedwing quien ululo con un aire de desespero   
Harry miro sus paquetes y vio lo que esperaba 3 pasteles de cumpleaños y de inmediato empezo a leer las cartas abrio primero la de ron- 

_ "hola harry   
Como estas ? espero que con el pastel se compenze en algo lo de la dieta de ti primo ,pasando a lo mas importante que crees? mi mama hablo con dumbledore para pedirle permiso para que vinieras por aqui antes de ir ala escuela y le dijo que si no es genial??? bueno tenemos que esperar un poco porque segun mi madre dumbledore quiere que conoscas a alguien,ella no me quiere decir pero dice que te llevaras una gran sorpresa , el dia que iremos por ti sera el 20 de agosto (para que prepares a los muggles) le dije a hermione que viniera y creo que lo hara ,mis hermanos insistieron en mandarte tambien regalo(andan muy extraños estos dias no se porque)   
nos vemos luego   
ron   
p.d:espero que te guste tu regalo" _

Harry vio una bolsa rebosante de bromas de todo tipo desde varistas de pega hasta galletas de canario y vio tambien lo que debia ser el regalo de ron un libro de las "anecdotas mas importantes de buscadores en todos los tiempos" despues abrio el sobre que distinguio como la caligrafia de hermione . 

_ "querido harry   
Muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños espero que te gsute tu regalo y el pastel (lo hice yo misma) vas a ir ala casa de ron? el me invito y dijo que irias que dices? les tengo que dar una inportante noticia a los dos he estado leyendo el profeta y no ha habido noticias de-quien-tu-sabes- eso me preocupa ten mucho cuidado harry ok? bueno espero que puedas estar con nosotros a la madrigera   
besos de   
Hermione"   
_ A harry tambie le preocupaba un poco la inactividad de voldermot pero prefirio no pensar en eso y mejor vio el regalo que le daba hermione un repuesto para el equipo de manteminiento de su saeta de fuego (esto lo alegro mucho puesto que yacasi se le acababa el abrillantador no tenia y no tenia ni idea en donde se conseguia eso),despues vio la carta de sirus (indentificable por al pata de perro en el pergamino) 

_ "harry   
Feliz cumpleaños espero que lo muggles no te den problemas ,ahora estoy con Remus y entre el y yo te mandamos tu regalo con su lechuza" _

-Asi que tu eres la lechuza de Remus?-la lechuza cafe ululo afirmativamente 

_ " trata de no meterte en problemas y si puedes no salgas de privet drive luego sabras los motivos espero verte pronto y platicar Lunatico tambien muere por verte nos veremos el proximo mes   
Canuto" _

Harry se preguntaba-en un mes?-el en un mes estaria en howarts como podria verlo ahi? se distrajo al evr una pequeña caja que contenia un placa con la leyenda "Harry Potter" ademas con unas letras y una hoja de comprobacion habia una pequeña nota "harry esto es para que se la pongas a tu saeta de fuego ahora esta registrada y podras hacer viajes cortos en ella "-penso qeu eso podria resultarle muy beneficioso despues vio con la carta de Hagrid quein parecia estar apurado al escibirle 

_ "harry:   
Ahora estoy con Olympe (madame maxim para ti) en el encargo que nos dio dumbledore ya sabras cuando llegues a howarts estoy tan contento deberias estar por aqui en serio las montañas estan geniales debo irme ahora te mande el paste que prepare junto con olympe   
hagrid" _

Harry vio el enorme pastel que le habia mandado hagrid ,penso que de seguro dumbledore los habia mandado a encontrar dragones solo asi hagrid estaria tan contento de estar alla poco despues vio una caja pequeña junto con una pequeña nota que decia 

_ " feliz cumpleaños esto se lo dio tu madre a la mia y creo que es hora de que lo tengas nos veremos pronto" _

Harry penso que a lo mejor era de dumbledore pero al ver"se lo dejo tu madre ala mia" le hizo pensar que edad tendria la madre de dumbledore ,dejo de pensar en eso y abrio la caja dentro encontro un pequeño libro que en la portada decia "diario de Lily Evans" lo abrio y todas las paginas estaban en blanco penso que tal vez nesesitaba algo para que lo pudiera leer asiq eu saco su pluma y tinta de la tablilla suelta del piso y escribio "hola" pero no paso nada volvio a escribir"hola quiero leerte" pero en lugar de eso el diario escribio"jamas podras leer este diario " harry escribio"porque" y el diario le respondio"porque no sabes la contraseña solo los que saben la contraseña pueden leer este diario" harry escribio"intentare descubrirlo"y el diario le contesto"suerte y cuando lo sepas solo escibe la palabra en esta listo"   
Harry guardo el diario en la caja y se estiro para tachar un dia mas poco falataba ya para su regreso a howarts despues trato de dormir el sueño lo comenzo a doblegar y en eso vio un buho real negro con las puntas de las alas en blanco que se dirijia hacia el bosque el buho planeo un rato y despues se posos en una rama se podian oir unas voces   
-No puedo creerlo señor todavia piensa en eso?-dijo una voz chillona que parecia asustada   
-Por supuesto ahora mas que nunca creo que tendre que adelantar mis planes-dijo una voz fria y calmada que estaba e espaldas cubierto con un gabardina negra   
-Pero no podra estara en howarts. se gun lo que nos han dicho-dijo la voz chillona   
-No puedo creer que aun desconfies de mi colagusano sabes que para mi no hay barreras que me inpidan cumplir con mis deseos-dijo la voz fria   
-Lo..lo se. señor pero... si la descubren.. si se dan cuanta de quien es??   
-No no creo que lo hagan no se han dado cuanta en todos estos años no?? no creo que ahora la descubran-dijo con un deje de desesperacion   
-Pero y si no quiere cooperar?-dijo colagusano   
-Nunca nadie se ha negado a colaborar con mis planes y al guardabarrera no sera la exepcion-esto lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro   
-Esta bien señor... señor lo que usted diga-dijo colagusano no muy convencido de eso   
-Muy bien ahora vamonos-dijo e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta no era otro que lord voldermort-No hagamos esperar a mi.. niña......   
Harry desperto con un insesante dolor en la cicatriz le ardia y aunque trataba de sobarse con su mano el dolor no desaparecia ,se estaba acostumbrando a esos ataques de ira de lord voldelmort pero pensaba que esta vez era un poco menos intenso,se sento en su cama y trato de pensar en lo que habia soñado era un buho real el mismo buho que siempre lo acompaña en sus anteriores premoniciones....erataba colagusano con us mano nueva.. lord voldelmort pensado ir a howarts a buscar a alguin no podia recordar mas ,el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer y trato de tarnquilizarse mañana le escribiria a sirius para decirle lo de el nuevo suño y con esa idea en mente volvio a la cama y durmio ahora sin ningun sueño extraño   



	2. El secreto de la señora figg

2.-La verdad de la señora Figg

  
En la mañana harry desperto e inmediatamente despues que se acordo de su sueño se dispuso a escribirle a sirius 

_ "hola sirius   
como estas ? gracias por el regalo me sera de mucha utilidad dile a remus que tambien le agradesco ,sabes en la noche me volvio a doler mi cicatriz y sabemos porque lo hace cierto? esto me preocupa ya que voldelmort hablo de ir a howarts ,por favor avisale a al director dumbledore para que este precavido espero que esto no te preocupe mas de lo que estoy yo y por favor no intentes venir a privet drive por mi esta bien? quedate con remus que yo estoy bien   
harry" _

Hedwing se poso en el hombro y estiro su pata para que harry le amarrara la carta ya que tanto la lechuza de remus como pig se habian ido durante la noche solo quedaba errol que se preparaba para irse tambien. 

-Espera errol todavia me falta escribirle a ron-despues se volteo hacia hedwing-encuentralo por favo si?-hedwing le dio un picotazo cariñoso y emprendio el vuelo- 

Harry agarro tro pedazo de pergamino y le escribio a ron 

_ "ron:   
gracias por el libro ,creoq ue si ire por tu casa en esas fechas dime como vendran para que este preparado ok? y espero que te portes bien con hermione no la hagas enfadar ,no le digas a nadie pero esta noche me dolio la cicatriz te contare con mas detalle cuando este alla esta bien debo irme bajare a desayunar   
-Chico- dijo tio vernon a harry _

-que-contesto harry mientras comia con gusto un pomelo ante la mirada interrogativa de dudley 

-Esta tarde nosotros iremos al centro a comprarle ropa nueva a tu primo-dijo tio vernon con enfado 

-Se esta quedando en los hueso-dijo con voz chillona tia petunia 

Harry se esforzo por no reirse puesto que el veia a dudley con la misma cara redonda y gracienta de siempre 

-Mientras que tu te quedaras....- dijo tio vernon pero harry lo interrumpio 

-Perfecto si yo me quedo aqui- dijo harry muy contento al idea de un dia sin los durley le habia compusto el humer mejor que si ellos le hubieran dado un regalo 

-No me dejaste terminar muchacho-dijo el tio vernon con una sonrisa? en su cara roja y redonda- tu te quedaras con la señora figg quien amablemente se ofrecio a cuidarte- 

-Que?-dijo harry quien se encontraba muy frustrado quedarse con al señira figg era peor que ir con lso durley ya que ella simepre le mostraba fotos de sus gatos y su cas olia como si eso fuera un cementerio de gatos 

-Lo que oye y fijate bien no quiero que le digas nada de tu anormalidad o hagas algo extraño mientras ella se encuentre equi? 

-que ella vendra?-dijo harry quien penso que al menos no estria oliendo los gatos 

-Si estar aqui ay que estaran trabajando en su acsa asi que ya em oiste nada de tus anormalidades esta bien? 

-Esta bien-dijo harry despuespenso en algo mas-por cierto el 20 de agosto evndra ron para irme a pasar lo que quedan de las vacasiones cone l y su familia- 

-que tu que?- dijo tio vernon quien su cara se le estaba ponindo roja 

-si que me ire me lo dijo explicitamente mi padrino-dijo esto ultimo con una inocencia tremenda 

-Tu ..tu padrino te dijo eso?-dijo tio vernon que trataba de ocultar su espanto 

-Si el em esperara alla y si no voy el vendria por mi-mintio dirijiendole a tio vernon una mirada de como si hubiera dicho algo normal mientras la tia petunia se estaba atragantando con su racion de pomelo 

-ESta bien pero ...si vuelven a hacer otro espectaculo como el año pasado....-dijo tio vernon con toda la frustracion del mundo 

-ESta bien lugo les dire que no vengan por al chimenea-agrego harry quien termino el pomelo muy rapido y subio a su habiatacion se dispuso a guardar sus cosas para que si la señora figg iba no descubriera su secreto- 

A las 12:00 pm en punto tocaron la puerta de los dursley tio vernon se acerco a ella meintras todos los habitantes de la casa bajan para irse harry bajo para cerciorarse de quien era la abrio era la señora figg igaul que siempre con sus anteojos grandes un chal parecia que se le habia impregnado el olor de los gatos,su cabello estaba totalmente blando pero debajo de su 

brazo estaba una pequeña mochila tio vernon miro interrogante la mochila la señora figg parecio darse cuenta 

-ES par tener algo que hacer con harry le enseñare las nuevas fotos que le he tomado a mis niños- dijo la señora figg con alegria 

Los dursley se despidieron de la señora figg quien le guiño un ojo, harry penso que estaba alucinado pero despues vio que el tio vernon le dirirjia una mirada de advertencia y cerraba la puerta,asi se quedaran harry al pie de la escalera y la señoar figg despidiendose con al mano de los durley hasta que arrancaron el carro y se fueron despues de eso al señora figg entro y se puso de espaldas ala puerta y se le quedo mirando a harry,este se extraño y se empezo a revisar tal vez habai algo malo en el 

-que?- le dijo ala señora figg despues de un rato cuano se comenzaba a desesperar 

-Aguarda solo un moemnto mas harry-le dijo la señora figg ,harry penso que era una locura por parte de la señora figv pero en eso ella coemnzo a contar-5,4,3,2,1-de repente parecia que la piel de la señora figg se le estaba deprendiendo pezado a pedazo su pelo caia a raudeles,mientars que ella tiraba el chal y la mochila despues de eso una explosion de luz inundo la casa d elos durley harry cerro los ojos porque la luz le impedia ver pero cuando los barios despues de eso no podia dar credito a sus ojos ya no estaba la señora figg ,en su lugar habia una mujer de no mas de 35 años de cabellos castaños hasta un poco mas abjo de los hombros de mirada bondadosa pero tenia la ropa de la señora figg. 

-quien es usted?-pregunto harry un poco temeroso 

-oye no me digas que una no te das cueanta ?-dijo la mujer un poco sorprendida 

-perdone pero en realidad no entiendo-dijo harry quien no imaginaba que pudo pasar con la señora figg 

-Entonces sera mejor que me presente,hola harry me llamo Arabela Figg miembro de la legendaria orden del fenix,orden de merlin de segunda clase a tu servicio-dijo alegre con una inclinacion 

-Entonces usted es Arabella figg?..-dijo harry que estaba asombrado 

-Si claro veras cuando te quedaste a acrgo de tus tios dumbledore penso que ellos no te cuidarian bien asi que me ofresio el puesto de ser tu guardiana mientras crecias e ibas a howarts asiq ue gustosa acepte pro nadie podia saber donde me encontraba asiq ue decidimos hacer un cabio de imagen y con una pocion envejecedora pues...-le dijo como si explicara la ley del universo 

-Dumbledore ,se encargo de mi desde el principio?-dijo harry aun mas soprendido 

-Si hijo claro ,el es tu tutor magico es decir que es como si fuera tu padre en el munod de la magia despues de sirius claro 

-Siruis conoce a sirius?-dijo harry 

- pero no me hablas de usted me hace sentir vieja y por eso ya tuve mucho mejor dime Arabella y respondiendo a tu pregunta claro que conosco a sirius black si ibamos juntos a howarts ademas quien no conoceria a los merodeadores? 

-merodeadores?-dijo harry 

-Mh eso te lo platicare otro dia mejor no perdamos tiempo tus tios pueden volver en cuanto se den cuanta que dudley no ha bajado ni un gramo te quiero enseñar algo ven.-le dijo a harry y lo conducio hasta el sillos se snetaros y de la mochila que tenia saco un pequeño album y lo puso en el regazo de harry 

-que es esto?-pregunto harry quien miraba curioso 

-abrelo se que te gustara-le dijo muy confiada arabella 

Harry abrio el diario y lo primero que vio fue una foto de us padres junto con sirius ,remus,peter,arabella y otra chica que no conocia todos llevaban tunicas de howarts ,estaban muy contentos sirius tenia un brazo al rededor de james potter,james tenia tambien un brazo alrededor de sirius pero tenia con la otra mano entrelazada a lily ,lili estaba haciendo una seña de amor y paz arabella estaba abrazada da remusy el le correspondia ,peter estaba timido ,y la otra chica estaba sonriendo pero tenia su mano entrelazada a la de sirius 

-Ellos son mis padres verdad? en su epoca de howarts 

-Si son ellos sabia que te agradarian estas fotos te las regalo 

-A mi.. no se que decir.. 

-Di que aceptas eres el hijo de mis mejores amigos y es lo menos que puedo darte 

-Gracias.. en serio garcias arabella es el mejor regalo que me han dado...hagrid me dio tambien un album pero solo tenia fotos de mis padres al salir de howarts nunca habia pensadocomo eran ellos dentro 

-Te puedo decir lo que quieras hacerca de los merodeadores pero es mejor que sigas viendo las fotos no crees? 

Asi empezo harry a ver las fotos de sus padres en donde se veain muy alegres todos habia fotos donde solo estaban los chicos o solo las chicas y habia otras donde estab james jugando al quidich,paso el tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era muy noche y de pronto oyeron el coche de tio evrnon 

-Ya han llegado-dijo harry asustado 

-No te preocupes tengo un poco de tiempo aun-dijo arabella sacando un frasco de pocion y bebiendoselo todo comenzo a cambiar nuevamente ala vieja señora figg 

-Guardare esto-dijo harry y guardo el album bajo el sillon 

-Ya esta ahora pon cara de aburricion harry-dijo arabella ya con el aspeco envejecido sacando otro album lleno de gatos en eso abrio el tio vernon 

-Hemos llegado-dijo tio vernon cargado de paquetes 

-y este es pelusin..mira que lindo se ve....-dijo arabella finjiendo-ah hola Vernon... 

-Hola señora figg disculpe el retraso pero las tiendas estaban erroneas y estabamos buscando ropa de la talla de dudley-dijo tio venon un poco molesto 

-Imaginarse que mi dudley habia ganado mas kilos-dijo tia petunia indignada 

-No se preocupen harry y yo nos divertimos viendo als fotos de mis hermosos mininos-dijo arabella mostrando el album a tio vernon 

-Espero que el muchacho no le haya dado lata...-dijo tio vernon viendo amenazadoramente a harry 

-No no se precupen ....bueno debo irme.. e starde ya.. espero cuidar luego a harry otra ves...-dijo arabella sonriente- 

-Creo que si señora figg si no es molestia este marte spodra tengo una cena en el trabajo y...-estaba buscando uan escusa para darle a la señora figg-se han equivocado y solo me han dado boletos para petunia y Duders 

-No hay problema vernon estare encantada ahora debo irme nos veremos harry-dijo arabella saliendo de la casa- 

Adios-dijo harry quien pensaba que era genial que se quedara con arabella mientras que dudley se iba a una estupida cena a lo mejor podria sabrle algo de los merodeadores...vio la calle donde gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.- 

Mientras tanto en una terminal de aviones habian dos personas una mas baja que la otra abas llevaban maletas y estaban cubiertos con abrigos con capucha spues estaba lloviendo 

-Se me hace tonto viajar de esta manera-dijo un hombre con voz fria 

-No te preocupes ademas fue tu idea venir para aca no? yo estaba bien en mi antiguo colegio-dijo una chica con un aire de fastidio 

-ES lo mejor como estan las cosas no falta mucho para que empeizen los ataques-dijo el hombre 

-Y ya sabes donde vivire en el mundo muggle?-dijo la chica 

-Si en Privet Drive-dijo el hombre con mal humor 

-Y tu viviras conmigo?-dijo la chica esperanzada 

-Sabes que nadie puede saber quien eres tu y menos el... y si yo voy alla se daria cuenta. ademas no le caigo muy bien..-dijo pensativo- cro que me odia.....-dijo el hombre mientras llamaba un taxi 

-Tu te lo has buscado no?ok me quedare ahi pero aun me desagrada la idea de cambiar toda mi identidad-dijo la chica subiendo al taxi 

n/a   
el capitulo 2 que tal.. quienes seran esas personas?? no sean malos y dejenme un rewiew espero poner algo de los merodeadores en el sig capitulo ademas de la visita de ron y hermione 


	3. La mudanza

3.-La Mudanza

  


Despues de la gran sopresa de parte de la señora Figg(ahora Arabella) harry todo el dia veia fotos de sus padres se le hacia extraño ver a sus padres de su misma edad(incluso mas jovenes) al lado de personas desconocidas y conocidas .El martes por la mañana cuando bajo a desayunar ,los durley estaban por terminar el desayuno o al menos tio vernon y Dudley porque la tia petunia estaba muy entretenida viendo por la ventana la casa de enfrente 

-Como crees que sean Vernon?-pregunto tia petunia sin quitar la vista de la ventana 

-Espero que no nos molesten solo eso-Bramo tio vernon 

Harry no se imaginaba que era lo que tenia a tia petunia tan entretenida 

-Mira con este van 2 camiones de mudansas cuantos muebles y parecen costosos y antiguos-Dijo tia petunia con voz chillona 

Ahora harry habia comprobado que algo que ya sabia su tia era la persona mas entrometida del mundo ,al parecer alguien se estaba mudando ala casa de enfrente el numero 5 de privet drive nadie vivia ahi desde que harry tuviese memoria,tal vez la habian vendido por fin o los antiguos dueños habian desidido cambiarse alli 

-Eh..tu chico-Dijo tio vernon a harry 

-Que?-fue la respues da harry quien dejo de pensar en la casa 

-Recuerda hoy vas ala casa de la señora figg mientras nosotros nos vamos ala cena-dijo tio vernon en todo amenazador 

-Esta bien-dijo harry fingiendo pereza pero por dentro estaba emocionado 

-Y no quieor que hagas algo extraño mientras estas en esa casa-bramo tio vernon 

-No lo hare- dijo harry terminandose el pomelo ,subio a su habitacion y vio a hedwing que tenia un mensaje en su pata ,harry se lo quito preguntandose a donde habia ido tan rapido y se encontro con un mesaje de arabella 

_ "hola harry   
Como hoy vendras a mi casa te quiero proponer algo ¿porque no invitas a tus amigos?(no preguntes como los conosco) diles que pueden venir con el autobus noctambulo y que le digan a ernie que vienen conmigo asi podras platicar un rato con ellos   
Arabella" _

Harry no cabia de la emocion extrañaba demasiado a ron y ahermione y seria muy extraño verlos fuera de Howarts (sin contar con el pequeño accidente del año pasado) y asi sin pensarlo dos veces cogio dos pedazos de pergamino garabateo rapidamente una spequeñas notas (diciendoles como ir a la casa de arabella) se las ato a hedwing y la vio partir por la ventana . Mientras veia como hedwing se perdia en el cielo pudo ver la mudanza de la casa de enfrente vio ala puerta de la casa y pudo distingir dos personas con abrigos negros y capuchas(hacia frio lo que era raro porque harry desperto y habia un cielo brillante) eran una persona alta y la otra baja .De pronto harry sintio algo extraño en su cicatriz como si le ardiera pero fue breve,vio como la figura pequeña se agarraba el brazo izquierdo ,ambas figuras se metieron dentro de la casa pero antes de cerrar la puerta la figuara alta volteo aunque con la capucha harry no la pudo ver sintio que ya la conocia 

En todo el dia harry se la paso viendo las fotos de sus padres cuando este llego se dirijia a ala casa de Arabella ,hedwing llego con las respuestas de hermione y ron ambos podrian ir llegaraian ambos por medio del ultobus npctabulo( ambos parecian encantados de probar esa nueva experiencia) despues de todo estar en privet drive no era tan malo 

-Vendran ambos harry dijo la ahora ya joven señora Fig. 

-Si-respondio el chico 

-Que bien asi nuestra invitada no se sentira tan sola ,por cierto ya te dijeron los durley que ellos se iran de vacaciones cielo? 

-Que?-respondio harry sorprendido en realidad no le importaba que los durley se fueran de vacaciones pero la señora Fig. habia dicho invitada.seria una muggle? 

-Quien. Quien va a venir? 

-Oh bueno.-dijo arabella con un gesto de nerviosismo en realidad.no la conozco bien es la nueva chica la que se mudo en la mañana .la has visto? 

-No para nada.-si era una muggle penso harry para sus adentros 

-No te preocupes no me tranformare como es la primera vez que me vera no hay problema y tus amigos vendran con el autobús noctabulo cierto? 

-si-dijo harry con un poco de desilusión en su voz no podrían hablar de quidicch ni tampoco de howarts 

Cuando ya eran pasadas las 7 de la noche se oyo un fuerte golpe proveniente de afuera harry supo que era inmediata mente pues ya habia tenido el gusto de oirlo antes abrio la puerta y vio el camion noctambulo tal y como recordaba de este vio salir al chico con el acne mas grave que habia visto este parecia embobado con algo que harry no veia descendió del autobús y le ofreció la mano a una chica que bajaba de el harry la vio y tardo un poco en darse cuanta de quien era .Hermione. pero no era la misma de antes tal vez era porque no tenia la tunica de howarts pero se veia diferente llevaba una pequeña falda azul claro y una blusica ajustada su cabello estaba peinado en una media cola y tenia algo en la boca harry supuso que era brillo labial después de ella quien le dijo hola con gesto de la mano vio desender a ron este llevaba su cabello rojo fuego haciendo juego con una playera café y un pantalón de mezclilla azul no le quitaba la vista de encima a al chico ademas que lo veia con unos ojos capaces de hacer temblar de miedo al primero que se le pusiera en frente después de que ron se llevo auna sonrojada hermione lejos de la vista de l chico del autobús vio a harry y lo saludo 

-Hola harry que emocion todavía no lo creo-dijo hermione al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla 

-Hola-dijo un sonrojado harry-que paso alla?-al ver que el autobús no se iba aun 

-Hola harry-dijo ron-el idiota ese que no se que le pasa con hermione se paso todo el camino preguntándole cosas-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido 

-Le ha de gustar hermione-dijo harry 

-Que cosas dices?-exclamaron los dos rojos hermione por la sospecha y ron.bueno el ya saben porque- 

Harry Los invito a ambos a pasar y antes de que ron entrara harry lo jalo y le pregunto 

-a ti tambien te dio beso al verte-le dijo en un susurro 

-Si-confeso ron poniéndose mas rojo que su pelo-y un abrazó tambien 

-Que pasa alla afuera? 

-Nada-dijeron al unísono harry y ron al minuto que entraban 

-Hola chicos-dijo entrando la señora Fig.-hola mi nombre es arabella Fig. pueden decirme arabella 

-Asi comenzo una charla de arabella hacia sus invitados donde les conto sobre ella y como dumbledore le habia pedido vigilar a harry hasta de sus años en howarts 

-Oye y mi madre cual era el apellido de mi madre?-dijo harry cabiando bruscamente de conversación 

-porque quieres saberlo?-dijo arabella extrañada por al pregunta 

-Porque me ha llegado un diario y creo que es el de mi madre-dijo harry soprendiendo a hermione y ron 

-Mh el diario de lily?-pregunto arabella algo extrañada-ella era Lilian Evans 

-Entonces si es el de mi madre-dijo ilusionado-creen que deba verlo?-les dijo a hermione y ron 

-No se harry puede tener cosas intimas de tu madre-dijo hermione y poco preocupada- 

-Tal vez pueda tener algo dequie-tu-sabes-dijo ron 

-No al contrario lily lo escribio para que alguien algun dia lo leyera y si es su hijo mejor pero no lo has podido abrir cierto? 

-No tiene un clave o algo asi dijo harry 

-Bueno te ayudare la clave es..- 

Fu e interrumpida por un golpeteo de la puerta se levanto para abrirla y les dijo que no hablaran de howarts mientras la visitante estuviera ahí harry se imagino a una chica horrible y mejor empezo aplticar con hermione y ron de lo que habian hecho en las vacaciones .oyeronentrar a alguien y esperaron a que llegaran ala salita 

-Harry.hermione.ron les presento a....mh cual es tu nombre?-le dijo auna chica que seguia estando en el corredor 

-Halliwell Juliette Halliwell-dijo un voz muy suave- 

Cuando la chica entro harry se quedo sin habla era una chica de mediana estatura,delgada ,de cabellos dorados o almenos asi se veia llevaba un trensa francesa, no sabia que tan largo era porque estaba escondido en la misma trenza sus piel era morena clara ,sus ojos eran azules ,un azul extraño ya que era profundo y por un momento harry pudo ver un resplandor dorado lleva un vestidito blanco corto 

-perdon pero estaba sacando un libro-dijo la chica 

Tanto ron como harry se quedaron si habla hermione lo noto asi que se apresuro a decir 

-Hola me llamo hermione y esos dos son harry y ron... 

-Hola-dijo la chica miro a ron y después a harry ,este de pronto sintio un ardor en su cicatriz y eso fue lo que lo saco de su trance- 

-Hola.-potter.harry potter-le dijo tomando su mano para estrecharla 

-Ronald weasley.pueden decirme ron.-dijo el ya sonrojado pelirrojo 

-Me pueden decir July no los he visto por aquí-dijo july sentendose en el sillon- 

-Bueno esque solo veniamos a visitar a harry-dijo hermione con decisión 

-Ya veo. No los molestare leere un poco después me ire no se preocupen siagan hablando-dijo comenzando a abrir el grueso libro que llevaba 

-Harry no podia dejar de pensar en esa chica ademas le preocupada otra cosa ,le habia vuelto a doler la cicatriz eso significaba que voldermort estaba cerca ,pero aun asi sigui hablando con hermione y ron de las vacaciones hasta que de rponto hermione dijo- 

-Oye july te gusta mucho el quidich cierto?-dijo como si hubieran estao hablando horas 

-Hermione-dijeron ambos chicos ala vez se les hacia raro que hermione le dijera aun muggle sobre el mundo de la magia 

-Si como lo sabes?-dijo july tambien sorprendida-pense que ustedes eran muggles 

-Y lo mismo pensábamos de ti pero el libro se ha ido resbalando y vi que tenias un revista de quidich debajo de ella 

-Eres un chica muy inteligente hermione-dijo july- 

-A veces puede ser una desventaja-dijo ron- 

-En que escuela vas?-dijo esperanzado harry 

-Voy en el IBS pero ahora em cambiaran de colegio?-dijo july un poco desanimada 

-No te agarda la idesa verdad?-dijo ron resibiendo un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza d e july-oye y cual es el IBS? 

Instituto de Brujas de Salem no?-dijo hermione 

-Si estuve ahí estos años ahora me cabiaran a..... Dumstrang creo.....-dijo july con mas desesperanza aun 

-Que mal.-dijo harry 

-Y cual es tu equipo de quidich favorito july?-dijo ron emocionado 

-Bueno de selecciones mundiales me gusta bulgaria ,aunque sus cazadores son algo lentos pero me gusta la defensiva de mexico y la de estados unidos no esta mal pero de equipos muero por.. los chudley cannons- dijo july tambien emocionada 

-Sabes? creo que nos llevaremos muy bien- dijo ron muy feliz 

De pronto vieronq ue tocaron la puerta y vieron ala señora figg ir hacia alla y palticar con una persona que parecia ser un hombre se podian oir las risas de la arabella y poco despues esta llego ala sala 

-Ca.. July.. vienen por ti- dijo un poco turbada la señora figg 

-Gracias por todo....adios chicos.. ten harry te regalo mi revista tal vez encuentres algo que te guste - dijo despidiendose de los tres con un beso en la mejilla 

la vieron salir de la casa acompañada de una figura encapuchada pero no logtaron distinguir que decian,mientras july platicaba con su acompañante 

-Me tenias preocupada -decia july a la figura 

-Lo siento.. el trabajo.. se complico-dijo un voz que pretendia ser suave 

-Sabes ? hoy lo conoci no es tan desagradable como dices.....-dijo july cuando entraba ala casa y cerraba la puerta- 

Harry hermione y ron siguieorn platicando mas en confianza de lo que habian hecho ron no quiso que hermione le platicara lo que hizo en bulgaria pero le dijo que la oiria en howarts jugaron snap explosivo(ron habia traido un maso de su casa)estaban a punto de irse cuando harry le pregunto a arabella 

-Cual es la clave del diario? 

-Querido. es muy sencillo la clave eres tu....-dijo arabella muy contenta- 

-Ya se la clave es "Harry Potter " no arabella?-dijo hermione con superioridad 

-Si lo que ella mas queria antes de... bueno ya saben no?-dijo arabella con un poco de tristeza- pero vamos no se preocupen pueden echarle un vistazo no? 

-Si me gustaria-dijo harry muy contento sacando de su bolsillo el diario de su madre abrio el libro y los tres juntos estaban alrededor de este harry escribio 

"creo que ya se tu clave" 

"muy bien" respondio el diario" dime y podras ver el contenido" " 

la clave es "Harry Potter" 

"Muy bien"-repondio el diario acto seguido escribio"hola soy lilian evans quin ha descibierto la clave de mi diario?" 

"yo soy harry potter ...tu hijo"-escribio muy nervioso harry 

"tu eres mi hijo? vaya y cuantos años tienes?" 

"15 años los cabo de cumplir" 

"debes de ser muy grande. bien ya hablaremos de eso despues dime que quieres saber? dime y podras verlo con tus ojos" 

-Wow uqe marivollo hechizo harry-dijo muy contenta hermione 

-Vamos preguntale algo harry-dijo tambien muy contento ron- 

"Nos podrias enseñar como llegaste a howarts?" 

"sera un placer fue unos de los dias mas felices de mi vida" 

De repente vieron una luz blanca que salia del diario y cuando abrieron los ojos no estaban en la sala de la señora figg sino en una casa muy bonita y elegante no sabian donde se encontraba 

-Donde estamos?-dijo ron 

-Lilian baja ,ya esta el desayuno-se oyo una voz desde la cocina inmediatamente despues bajo una chica de cabellos largos y pelirojos 

-Estamos en la memoria de mi madre-dijo harry 

n/a: 

que tal? les gusto esta algo largo ; el prox capitulos era enteramente de lily y si ingreso a howarts habra encuentros y choques con los merodeadores dejen rewiew si les gusta ^^ y si no pues tambien ^^ 


	4. Como se conocieron los merodeadores

3.-Como se conocieron los merodeadores

  
Harry,Ron y hermione se encontraban observando lo que pasaba en la antigua casa de la madre de harry,Lily evans. 

-Esta es la casa de tu madre harry?-dijo hermione 

-Si... en la casa de los dursley habia antiguas fotos de ella-dijo harry quien no quitaba la vista de su madre quien en ese momento estaba desayunando - 

Estaban en la mesa un señor que tenia un rostro bondadoso de pelo castaño ,una señora que tenia una mirada muy gentil de pelo rojiso como lily y tambien estaba una chica que se veia muy huraña harry la reconocio como su tia petunia 

-Esto esta muy rico mama-dijo lily sirviendose mas huevo 

-Es lo unico que desayunamos- dijo petunia muy fastidiada 

-No digas eso aunque eso fuera mi madre desayuna muy rico-dijo lily tomado una tostada de pan 

-Yo te apoyo hija-dijo el señor evans. 

-Si siempre apoyando a tu "orgullito"- dijo patunia con mal humor 

de pronto se oyo el sonido del silbato del cartero 

-Ire yo- dijo lily y se levanto a abrir 

-No se como pueden querer a esa tonta si luego hace cada cosa-dijo petunia comiendo huevo 

-Es nuestra hija como tu y por eso la queremos tanto como a ti-dijo la señora evans. 

-Si claro-dijo con sarcasmo petunia 

En eso regreso lily con la correspondencia 

-Esta es para ti papa cuentas y mas cuentas,mama creo que tienes que escribirle a la tia Lucy porque te volvio a escribir toma petunia tu revista y... oh mira que sobre tan extraño es para mi-dijo lily observando un sobre con letras verdes 

-A ver-Dijo pertunia arrebatandole el sobre y leyendo"Srta. Lilian Evena segundo piso de la casa y tercera habitacion al oeste Saint Tail numero 8" Bah son pyras tonterias 

-Damelo es mio-dijo lily arrebatandole el sobre- a evr que sera-lo abrio y lo leyo en voz baja .. mhhh. se le comunica.... aja..... aja............. no puede ser -dijo lily con asombro- 

-Que es eso hija- dijo el señor evans un poco preocupado de la reaccion de su hija 

-Es que es la carta de aceptacion de una escuela papa-dijo lily aun con asombro 

-Y eso te tiene tan asombrada si ya sabemos que iras al colegio de señoritas igual que yo-dijo petunia volviendo a comer 

-Pero no dan cartas de aceptacion en santa marta -dijo la señora evans. 

-ES que esta es del colegio de Howarts de magia y hechizeria- dijo lily casi en un susurro 

-Colegio de magia y hechizeria?-dijo el señor evans -a ver lily permitemelo- lily le entrego el sobre con todo y pergamino a su padre quien lo leyo- mhhhhh si.... su plaza para howarts...... el primero de septiembre................... callegon diagon................. 9 de la mañana anden 9 3/4" bien creo que es verdadera aunque.. nunca he visto el anden nueve y tres cuartos-dijo su padre pasandole la carta a su madre 

-Mhhh si creo que es verdadera-sijo la señora evans- que piensas lily? 

-Bueno no se.... siempre he ehcho cosas extrañas no?.. tal vez sea por eso...... por que soy una bruja........- dijo lily pensando- 

-Vaya que tonterias son esas y ustedes les siguen la corriente- dijo petunia 

-Bueno es que......-dijo la señora evans mirando significativamente a asu esposo 

-Bueno.. anteriormente la bisabuela de mi madre ..ella decia que habia sido una bruja y que estudio en un colegio eso me lo decia mi abuela yo pensaba que era un cuanto pero. al ver eso.. mi abuala tenia un sobre como este con el miamo sello- dijo enseñandoles el sello de howarts- y de todas formas a lily le han pasado cosas extrañas no? 

-Si recuerdas que cuando iba a ser el examen de admison a snata marta yo no queria ir y al dia siguiente nevo?-dijo lily mirando a petunia 

-Si pero y que siempre nieva en invierno no es nada nuevo- dijo petunia 

-Pero era en mayo petunia- dijo el señor evans y despues mirando a lily- y bien hija.. que piensas hacer? 

-Bueno...... si usteden aceptan me gustaria ir a estudiar a ese colegio- dijo lily con determinacion 

-Bien .. pues entonces iremos a comprar tus cosas del colegio mañana al callejon diagon pero no se donde esta-dijo el señor evans 

-Esta en el sobre mira .....-la señora evans le enseña el la carta donde dan las instrucciones para llegar al callejon - 

-Esta bien iremos mañana hija-dijo el señor evans- pero ahora desayunemos han sido demasiadas emociones para una dia 

- Y todavia le siguen el juego. ya me reire yo cuando ella no vaya a ese dichoso colegio- dijo petunia 

-Tus abuelos eran muy buenos harry- dijo ron mirando a harry 

-Si y tu madre tambien era muy mable- dijo hermione 

-Es la primera vez que veo a mi madre con vida o mas o menos- dijo harry 

-De pronto una luz blanca cubrio todo y cuando esta desaparecio estaban en las calles del callejon diagon 

-Miren es le callejon diagon- dijo harry 

-Mira ahi estan tus abuelos y tu madre- dijo ron 

-Vamos ya se van- dijo hermione y corrio cerca de ellos- se me olvidaba que no nos pueden ver-dijo hermione llegando a ellos 

- No oigo lo que dicen-dijo harry poniendo atencion 

-Bien ya etsan los libros,el caldero,las tunicas-miro al lista- que falta?..ah si la varita - ve la tienda de ollivander- miren vamos a comprarla por alla 

Entraron ala tienda de olllivander donde ya estaba lily probando varias varitas distintas y ninguna era la adecuada 

-Mhhhh tampoco-dijo el señor Ollivander un poco decepcionado- dejame ver..... espero que sea esta- dijo mientras buscaba en una cajas un poco viejas- si.. creo que esta sera la adecuada-dijo mientras le pasaba la varita a Lily 

Ella sintio un gran poder en esa varita y de inmediato supo que esa era su varita 

-Si me lo imaginaba 35 centimetros madera de pino con un pelo de cola de unicornio flexible ideal para encantamientos -dijo muy satisfecho el señor olivander 

-Para encantamientos?-dijo muy extrañada lily 

-La luz volvio a aparecer y los envolvio,ya se estaban acostumbrando a esa sensacion y ahora cuando la luz se disipo pudieron ver el humo proveniente de una vieja maquina de vapor que con letras doradas decia"expreso de howarts" 

-Mira el expreso de howarts-dijo hermione muy emocionada 

-Mira ahi esta tu mama creo que tiene problemas 

-Vamos a ver- dice harry 

Lily se encontraba al parecer con problemas pues no podia cargar ella sola el baul con tantas cosas que habia metido 

-No debi comparar mas libros de los que se me pedia - dijo como reproche para si misma 

-Me suena alguien conocido-dijo ron mirando significativamente a hermione 

-Disculpa quieres ayuda?-dijo un joven que se habia aproximado a lily 

-Harry es....-dijo hermione 

-Si gracias.. no debi comprar tantos libros lo siento-dijo muy apenada lily 

-Vaya -dijo el chico- pareciera que te quieres comer la biblioteca entera 

-Si soy iguales-argumento ron 

-Gracias-dijo lily cuando el chico habia puesto su baul en un compartimento solitario y lo habia acomodado- tambiene s tu primer año en howarts? 

-Si dijo este- estoy muy emocionado ..bueno no mas que mis padres-dijo asomandose por la ventana donde se podia ver a una joven mujer llorando con sentimiento y a un hombre consolandola-bueno debo irme debo buscar a mi amigo 

-Nuevamente gracias no se que hubiera hecho si no te hubieras aparecido-dijo lily 

-De nada siempre ayudare a una dama en desgracia -dijo finjiendo la voz como la de una caballero ingles-por cierto bella dama podria este pobre sirviente saber el nombre de tan gentil señora?-dijo tomando la mano de lily besandola y haciendo una reverencia 

-Mi nombre es Lilian evans... puedes decirme lily- dijo lily toda apenada 

- Muy bien lily es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es.... 

-James...... donde estas.. andaras perdido-dijo una voz que en esos momentos aprecia en la puerta y encontro a lily y a james de la mano- uy veo que no pierdes el tiempo amigo 

-Sirius .... le has quitado todo el mieterio al asunto....-dijo en voz burlona james 

-Perdon perdon-dijo sirius y despues viendo a lily- oh que bella jovencita mucho gusto Mi nombre es Siruus Black y este atolondrado se llama James potter 

-Hola como ya le habia dicho a tu amigo me llamo lily evans 

-Que bello nombre -dijo sirius 

-Lily los vio bien eran realmente apuestos Sirius era alto y delgado. tenia los ojos de una azul muy intenso la piel clara los cabellos castaños obscuros y largos penso que era muy guapo.. el otro James era delgado un poco mas pequeño que sirius,con el cabello negro azabache y corto ojos color miel y usaba gafas estaba realmente guapo de inmediato ella se recrimino de lo que habia dicho sonrojandose un poco 

-Harry realmente eres parecido a tu padre-dijo ron mirandolos asombrado- 

-Si harry te pareces muchisimo -dijo hermione 

-Si nunca lo habia visto tan de cerca si nos parecemos -dijo pensando harry 

-James tengo malas noticias....-dijo sirius en tono de preocupacion 

-Ya se.... bulgaria paso a semifinales de quidich 

-No 

-Alemania? 

-No 

-mhhh ya no venden tu shampoo preferido? 

-No.. que no lo venden? ah por dios que hare?-dijo en tono tragico- 

Espera si no s lo del quidich ....el shampoo.. entonces es... malfloy????? 

- Mhh eres muy astuto querido amigo si malfloy 

-Que paso con ese ahora debe de estar camino a dumstrang no? 

-Nop... el esta aqui ira a howarts 

-NOOOOOO no puede ser ahora ya se arruino el viaje no crees lily? 

-Eh? que?-dijo lily quien mientras ellos hablaban se habia puesto a leer un poco 

-No nos hiciste caso?-dijo sirius 

-No esque estaba hablando de cosas que no se... quidich..dusmtrang no se que es eso? 

-Mh no me digas eras hija de muggles?-dijo james- 

-Muggles?-dijo ella sin saber nada 

-Si personas que no tienen magia-dijo sirius 

-Ah si eso si soy hija de muggles-dijo lily 

-Ohhhh muy bien pequeña nosotros te guiaremos en le mundo misterioso de la magia- dijo sirius ceremonioso- bien empezemos con quidich..... 

En eso entro un chico de aspecto enfermo cabellos castaños claros,ojos grisaceos alto,delgado y con un pequeño mechon grisaseo en el pelo 

-Perdon puedo quedarme aqui todo los demas estan llenos-dijo el chico 

--Claro ven sientate- dijo sirius que se veia preocupado por el estado del chico- Mi nombre es Sirius Black.el el Jmaes potter y la joven bellla que ves por alla es Lily Evans 

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Remus Lupin-dijo el chico ofreciendoles la mano que todos aceptaron gustosos 

Sirus entonces procedio a explicarle a lily algunas cosas sobre el mundo de la magia ella lo oia con atencion mientras que james le ayudaba a sirius y remus pococ a poco se estaba sientiendo en confianza en eso llego una chica de cabellos castaños ala altura del pecho un pococ ondulados ojos castaños y piel blanca 

-Perdon pero todos estan ocupados 

-Pasa y sientate-dijo sirus-soy sirius,el james,el remus y ella lily 

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Arabella Figg -dijoe strechando manos y cuando estuvo frente a remus no pudo evitar sonrojarse 

-Esa es la señora figg?-dijo harry 

-Wow si que se ve mejor -dijo ron 

-Se sonrojo al ver a remus-dijo hemione 

El resto del viaje paso con normalidad bueno o casi.... sirius y james se la pasaban hciendo bromas y emxplicando le a lily como era jugar naipes explosivos con chamuscadas incluidas los 5 chicos parecian hacerse mas amigos como si se conocieran desde antes hasta que llegaron a howarst-seguidos de ron harry y hermione- pasaron por el lago y mientras esperaban a que llegara la seleccion- 

-Solo espero no quedarme en Slyterin-dijo sirius con cara de asco 

-Todos prefieren quedarse en otras casas-dijo arabella 

-Si despues de todo dicen que voldermort salio de slyterin-dijo james 

Algunos chicos voltearon a verlo con cara de espatantados y asustados 

-James que te he dicho de decir ese nombre cundo hay gente 

-Ya te dije que mientras mas miedo el muestren a ese hombre mas se hara fuerte ese es su nombre y no pienso decirle el-que-no-debe-de ser-nombrado. 

-Tienes razon-dijo lily 

-Yo solo espero que haya una casa para mi-dijo remus 

-En eso oyen que alguien suplicaba -Malfloy¡- dijo James al chico rubio 

-Oh vaya pero que tenemos aqui si es potter y su sombra Black ah pero tienen mas amigos.. por loq ue veo-dijo arrastrando las palabras- 

-Tirate al caño Malfloy-dijo sirius 

-Devuelvele su varita a ese chico ahora malfloy...-dijo james 

-Oh si no que potter?- dijo malfloy de forma petulante 

-Podria volverte a vencer en un duelo malfloy-dijo James con varita en mano 

Mlafloy se le quedo mirando con un odio infinito despues miro al chico 

-Tenes suerte de que no quiera manchar mi tunica -dijo y le lanzo su varita- vamonos le dijo a unos chicos corpulentos 

-Toma -le dijo sirius a al chico 

-Gracias- dijo apenado el chico-Mi nombre es Peter peter petigrew 

-Despues de las presentaciones todos se fueron a formar ala fila de alumnos de primero donde la profesora mc Gonagall un poco ma sjoven de lo habitual ponia le siempre viejo sombrero seleccionador donde este comenzo a cantar su tipica cancion y despues de eso- 

-Cuando diga sus nombres pasen y pongase el sombrero que les dira a que casa deberan ir-dijo la profesora mc gonagall- 

-Algin Elena 

-Huffelpuff 

-Armendia Josh 

-Ravenclaw 

-Black Sirius- 

-Te veo en griffindor james -le dijo a james nerviosamente 

-Esta bien- le dijo james mientras veia como se alejaba 

Sirius se coloco el sombrero seleccionardor y casi de inmediato dijo 

Gryffindor 

-Sirius se fue a sentar a la mesa donde le proferian aplausos 

- Cadge Carla 

-Slytherin 

-Estoy nerviosa -dijo arabella 

En esos momentos llamaron a: 

Evans Lilian 

-Ella subio al sombrero quien lo penso un poco y dijo 

Griffindor 

Despues de ella siguieron algunos alumnos mas quienes iban a distintas casas 

-Figg Arabella 

-Griffindor-dijo el sombrero casi al momento de que lo pusieron- 

Arabella bajo y se sento al lado de lily ambas felices 

Malfloy Lucius 

-El chico que habia molestado a peter se puso el sombrero y este grito- 

-Slytherin 

-Remus Lupin 

-Remus un poco inseguro y sintiendo la mirada de dumbledore se puso el sombrero- 

Griffindor 

-Severus snape 

Un chico de cabellos negros ,sedosos y un poco largos, de ojos negros expresivos, perfil griego, alto, muy guapo se dirijio hacia el taburete con expresion alegre 

-Oye ese no puede ser snape-dijo ron indignado 

-Donde esta su pelo garciento su nariz horrible esa mirada gelida-dijo harry confundido 

-Esta muy.... guapo??'-dijo hermione mientras veia la replica de su profesor de pociones que se veia simplemente irresistible- 

-Slytherin 

-Si es el mismo snape- dijeron ron y harry al mismo tiempo 

Petigrew Peter 

-Casi inseguro peter fue al sombrero quien dijo 

-Griffindor 

-Oye sirius una pregunta porque le dijiste a james que se veian aqui? como estas tan seguro que le sera griffindor 

-No sabes quien es james??.ahhhh lo olvidaba que tu no conocias nada de esto-dijo sirius mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Saky una chica seleccionada para ir a huffelpuff- bien es que james es el...... 

Fueron interrunpidos por la voz de la pofesora mc gonagall que en ese momento decia 

Potter james 

James subio al taburete y harry fue aver si el sombrero le decia algo como el en su año cuanod iba a ser seleccionado 

-Mhhhh que temos aqui-dijo el sombrero- tienes un poder fasinante heredado por supuesto vaya vaya.. hacia tiempo que no teniamos un "heredero" que bien me alegra.... tienes mucha astucia sabes???? pero siendo pariente de quien eres es mejor que seas GRIFFINDOR 

James fue y se sento al lado de sirius 

-Te lo dije- le dijo a lily - es simple 

-Lily vaya se ve que se conocen muy bien ^^ 

-Creo que todos no llevaremos bien-dijo remus 

-Si somos seis amigos y no nos separaremos jamas-dijo arabella 

-Ok prometido-dijo lily 

-Por siempre- dijo james 

-Chicos me haran llorar-dijo bromista sirius 

-En ese momento la luz nuevamente cubrio a harry ron y hemrione y cuando vieron s eencontraban en la casa de arabella 

-Que paso?-dijo harry y su vista se dirijio al diario que tenia escrito unas palabras 

" Lo siento he gastado mucha energia mañana podarn ver mas si quieren" 

-gracias- escribio harry- en serio 

-"" de nada" 

-Oye eso es genial-dijo ron- pero porque snape cambiaria tanto 

-debio pasar algo malo no creen?-dijo hermione 

- rayos es muy tarde dijo ron- debo irme a casa 

En eso llega Arabella 

-Harry me han llegado noticias no puedes quedarte aqui te estan buscando-dijo un poco preocupada 

-Quienes?-dijo harry 

-Mortifagos mañana partiras pero no se a donde -dijo pensativamente arabella 

-Puede ir a mi casa-dijo ron 

-No ya la conocen perfenctamente y no quiero exponer a tu familia-dijo arabella 

-Puede quedarse en mi casa-dijo hermione 

-Perfecto-dijo arabella viendo sonriente a hermione- tus padres no se opondran? 

-No para nada hay mucho espacio y tambie si tu quieres venir ron-dijo mirando a ron 

-Claro claro que ire-dijo ron un poco sonrojado 

-Entonces esta hecho mañana nos vemos los tres aqui para que los vaya a dejar -dijo arabella- ahoar descansen y nos veremos mañana 

-Mañana sera un largo dia-dijo harry y penso- que lastima que ya no vere a july... 

-Mientras en la habitacion de un lugubre mansion 

-Hola pequeña veo que no hemos nesesitado la fuerza para que vinieras-dijo un fria voz 

-No porque habria de hacerlo??'-dijo un voz joven- si lo que dijo ese debilucho fue cierto tu em darias poderes obscuros no??? 

-Si.. te ha dicho bien auqnue creo que no fue amable de tu parte ,,,que le hayas mandado esas maldiciones- dijo nuevemnte la voz fria 

-Estaba aburrida hace tiempoq ue no hacia alo asi...... y bein que es lo que quieres que haga???-dijo la voz mientras miraba a un ser encogido en un esqueina 

-Bian.. bien... debo decirque que una vez que sirves a mi el señor obscuro.... obtienes grandes beneficios-dijo la voz fria 

-Lo se.. nesesito... venganza....... contra quien separo a mi familia......-dijo la voz un poco dudosa- pero dime que he de hacer 

-Tu parte es sencilla... siendo quien eres..... debemos hacer que la profesia se cumpla..... pero como sabes... el otro ya esta en poder para reclamar el "don" asi que debes evitarlo a toda costa... mi pequeña... tu primer mision sera hacerte si amiga y eliminarlo-dijo la voz fria 

-Si esta bien.. despues de todo.. el papel de niña buena me lo han creido mucho tiempo... entonces me voy mi tio puede sospechar-dijo la joven- 

-Si pero no crees que sospeche algo ya tu tio?'- dijo la voz fria 

-Tal vez... pero a nadie le he mostrado mis poderes asiq ue solo seria una sospecha...una cosa mas mi lord.... no quiero que mi tio corra peligro....-dijo un poco nerviosa- no es que me importe.. pero... es la unica familia que tengo... el y mi padrino..... 

-Jajaja... tu padrino... me pregunto que diria si supiera......-dijo la voz- 

-Pero nunca lo sabra ahora debo irme .....-dijo rapidamente la voz- hasta la proxima lord Voldermort..... si quiere encontrarme ya sabe donde estare...... 

-Hasta luego querida Guardabarrera.....-dijo la voz fria de lord voldermort y una vez que la joven se fue- ahora si el poder de los 4 Howgarts sera mio..... 

Notas; 

les esta gustando?????' quien sera esa chica???? jejeje bueno bueno sigan escribiendo reviews para que le continua en el prox capitulos veran a nustros amigos harry,ron y hermione vestidos de gala ^^ y tambien a cierto "dragon" todos de etiquetas que esperan para manadar reviews entre ma smanden mas rapido esta el cap 

cherry 


	5. La casa de hermione ,la fiesta de antifa...

4.-La casa de Hermione,La fiesta de antifaces (primera parte)

-Ala mañana siguiente harry se desperto y recordando la platica de ayer se dispuso a arreglar su baul con todas las cosas de Howarts incluyendo el diario de su madre y cuando termino bajo a desayunar puesto que no sabia la hora en la que vendrian por el, al llegar a la cocina vio que ya estaban terminado el desayuno- 

-Mis jefes han visto el buen desenpeño de mi trabajo y me han dado vacasiones pagadas-dijo con orgullo tio venon- 

-Que bueno mi dudley nesesita mucho sol porque miralo esta en los huesos- dijo con preocupacion tia petunia mientras veia a dudley quien estaba devorando su pedazo de pomelo y las zanahorias- 

- y por supuesto que tu chico no vendras- dijo tio vernon mirando severamente a harry 

-Esta bien me quedare solo en casa-dijo harry finjiendo enojo 

-Nada de eso no quiero que te quedes tu solo en la casa te quedaras con la señora figg-dijo tia petunia 

-Que? -dijo harry- quedarme yo con esa señora todo lo que resta del verano?? me voy a aburrir demasiado- dijo harry quien al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si deberia ser actor porque sus tios se alegraron pensando como iba a sufrir su sobrino 

-Pues me parece buena la idea y que no se diga mas te iras hoy mismo no han de tardar en venir puedes recojer tus cosas y ve al vestibulo a esperarla-dijo tio vernon 

Harry se levanto y fue arriba por el baul y la jaula de Hedwing y fue al pasillo a esperar que viniera arabella por el pasban de las 10:30 cuando alguien toco ala puerta harry fue a ver y se topo con la cara de un señor totalmente desconocido para el tenia un bigote simetricamnete formado delgado alto de pelo negro impecablemente peinado y traje negro 

-Si que desea?-dijo harry cortesmente 

-Vengo a buscar al joven Harry Potter- dijo el hombre 

-Soy yo para que me busca- dijo harry extrañado 

-Vengo de parte de la señorita Hermione... vengo pro su equipaje ella lo espera en la casa de la señora Figg- dijo el hombre cortesmente 

-Ah gracias mi equipaje esta aqui le puedo ayudar si gusta- dijo harry 

- no no se mileste es mi trabajo - dijo el hombre- Por cierto mi nombre es Henry es un placer conocerlo joven Potter-dijo dandole la mano 

-Solo llameme Harry- dijo el chico de la cicatriz estrechando la mano 

-Que pasa aca afuera?-dijo tio vernon saliendo 

-Ya vinieron por mi nos veremos hasta el proximo verano- dijo harry miestras salia y al salir vio que henry estaba metiendo sus cosas a una lujosa limosina negra y cuando ti vernon salio se quedo sorprendido del coche que estaba afuera- 

- Porque llevan tus cosas a ese coche?-dijo tio vernon a harry 

- No lo se- dijo harry tambien soprendido-eh? henry? porque metes mis cosas a esa limosina? 

-Porque nos vamos ala casa de los granger y de ellos es este coche-dijo henry naturalmente 

-AH bien creo que ire ala casa de la señora figg -dijo harry- hasta luego tio vernon quien no contesto y solo se le quedo mirando ala limosina 

Cuando Harry llego ala casa de arabella escucho risas provennientes de la sala y encontro a arabella junto con ron y hermione 

-Hola -dijo harry 

-Ah hola harry cielo-dijo arabella 

-Hola harry- dijo muy sonriente hermione 

-Como estas ?-dijo ron 

-Bien ,oye hermione no sabia que tuvieras un cohe asi- dijo harry 

-Ah eso? .. le dije a henry que no fuera por ti pero es tan puntual que ya nos debe estar esperando afuera es muy correcto con eso del reloj- dijo hermione 

- no se a quien s eparece con eso de las normas- dijo ron 

- Bin bein no es hora de pelear debo acompañarlos hasta tu casa de ahi em ire para el ministerio de magia debo hablar con Fudge-dijo arabella tomando su bolso 

-Para que tienes que ver a fudge?-dijo harry 

-Debo aclarar unos puntos con el-dijo arabella 

-Y vas a ir asi?- dijo ron al ver que arabella tenia su forma joven y vestia un vestidito corto sin mangas- 

-Si aqui nadie me vera y en el ministerio hace mucho que no ven asi que no hay problema debemos irnos vamos 

Todos salieron y afuera vieron a henry que les abria la puerta subieron y para su sorpresa tio vernon estaba todavia en la puerta contenplando el coche 

-Vaya si que se sorprendio-dijo arabella 

-Vamonos henry rumbo a casa-dijo hermione 

- Wow que coche- dijo ron tambien sorprendido 

El trayecto que duro como 1 hora y media se la pasaron hablando de la escuela de que quien seria el nuevo maestro de artes obscuras cosa qie hizo reir a arabella los demas no sabian proque y tambien hablaron de los sortilegios weasley que segun ron los gemelos etsabn al cien por ciento metidos en esto de pronto llegaron a las costas y entraron a una zona residencial muy exclusiva y la limosina entro a una lujosa mansion con una "G" hermosamente adornada bajaron de la limosina y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la casa de hermione -Bienvenidos a mi casa- dijo una hermione muy roja 

- Casa??? esto es una mansion-dijo ron 

-Es muy bella-dijo harry 

-Si de mucho lujo -dijo arabella- 

-Tus padres consiguieron esto siento "tentistas"?-dijo ron 

-Son dentistas ron... y si lo han logrado sindo asi.. tienen un hospital y algunos consultorios-dijo hermione- creo que no terdan en llegar dijeron que querian conocerlos cuento antes 

-Hermione querida.. de casualidad no tendras una chimenea?-dijo arabella 

-Si es por aqui les mostarre la casa mientras tanto henry lleva por favor las cosas de harry y de ron a sus cuartos .. los que estan al aldo del mio-dijo hermione 

-Lo que diga señorita-dijo henry 

-Hermione te he dicho que me digas hermione henry-dijo hermione finjiendo estar molesta 

-Esta bien lo que digas hermione- dijo henry con una sonrisa 

-Ahora les mostrare la casa- dijo hermione entrando seguida de los demas - este es el recibidor. la sala ahi esta la chimenea arabella 

-Bien por mas que quiera ver tu casa no puedo si no me voy ahora nunca llegare con fudge-dijo arabella encaminandose ala chimenea 

-Cuendo te volveremos a ver?-dijo harry un poco triste 

-Mas pronto de lo que crees?-dijo arabella arrojando polvos flu a la chimenea- por cierto nos veremos an clase-dijo guiñandoles el ojo- al ministerio-dijo y desaparecio en medio de las flamas verdes 

-Que quiso decir con eso de que nos veremos en clase? 

-Que la vez ella sea nuestra nueva maestra ron- dijo hermione 

-Eso seria genial-dijo harry 

-Bien les seguire mostrando la casa miestras llegan mis padres 

-Fueron recorriendo la casa y hermione decia algo como,estudio,comedor, pasillo, la alberca,las habitaciones..- 

-ESta sera tu habitacion harry-dijo hermione mostrandole el cuarto y abriendo las ventanas que tenian vista al mar.. 

-Nunca habia estado en el mar.. siempre que los dursleys iban me dejaban-dijo harry viendo hipnotizado el mar 

-Me alegra que te guste y abriendo un puerta lateral y por aqui esta tu habitacion ron- mostrandole una recamara parecida y que tembien tenia vista al mar 

-Esta muy comoda gracias hermione- dijo ron con una sonrisa 

- De nada ron- dijo tambien hermione con una sonrisa- y abriendo otra puerta lateral en la habitacion de ron- este es mi cuarto cualquier cosa que quieran pueden ir 

-Esta bien- dijeron ambos chicos al unisono y de repente harry vio sobre la comoda de hermione muchas fotos de ellos pero estando solos 

-Oye hermione porque tienes tantas fotos de nosotros?-dijo harry extrañado 

-Es que bueno ustedes son mis mejores amigos y pues estando aqui me siento muy sola y asi los recuerdo y me pongo feliz-dijo hemrione n poco apenada 

-Pero no tienes ninguna de los tres juntos-dijo ron- cuando llegemos a howarts le diremos a colin que nos tome una juntos 

-Eso seria genial-dijo hermione 

-Entonces es un trato-dijo harry 

Despues de eso fueron ala cocina donde estan unas mujeres haciendo la comida 

-Que rico huele-dijo ron 

-Bien chicos esta es la cocina y ellas son Ana y Rosa la cocinera y mucama respectivamente y ellos son Ron Weasley y Harry Potter-dijo hermione 

-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambas mujeres que ya estaban rondadondo en los 60 años- 

-Igualmente- dijeron los chicos 

-Hermione querida hoy vas a hacer otra vez el postre?-dijo ana 

-Si hoy tambien lo hare en unos minutos vendre a hacerlo-dijo hermione 

-No sabia que tu cocinaras hermione-dijo harry 

-Y lo hace muy bien-dijo ana 

-Sus postres son para chupase los dedos-dijo rosa 

-Basta no sean exageradas-dijo hermione ruborizandose 

-En la escuela nunca habias cocinado-dijo ron- me gustara mucho probar tus postres hermione- haciendo que la chica se sonrojase mas ana y rosa se miraron en complicidad 

-Hola hay alguien aqui?-dijo una voz a lo lejos 

-Son mis padres ya llegaron-dijo hermione feliz y agarrando a harry y a ron los arrastro luteralmente ala sala donde ya se encontraban sus padres 

-Hola que bueno que ya llegaron-dijo hermione 

-Son ellos?-dijo su papa- Mucho gusto-dijo estrechandoles las manos-me llamo Jack Granger-era un hombre de unos 32 años muy joven de pelo castaño y un poco esponjado ojos negros alto y delgado se veia muy amable- 

-Es un placer conocerlos- dijo estrechandoles las manos y dandoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno haciendo que estos se sonrojasen ,era la madre de hermione- mi nombre es Leslie Granger - la madre de hermione era muy bella era muy esbelta y sus ojos castaños eran iguales a los de hermione, su pelo era rizado y castaño tambien era de estatura media y les sonreia igual que hermione- Hermi nos ha habaldo mucho de ustedes 

-Hermi??-dijeron ambos chicos 

-Les dije que no me llamaran asi- dijo enfadada hermione 

-Es un sobrenombre muy bonito-dijo ron -te llamare asi desde ahora .dijo sonriendole- mucho gusto- se volteo a sus padres- soy Ronald Weasley.... pueden decirme ron 

-El placer es nuestro soy Harry Potter- dijo harry 

- Nos pueden llamar por nuestros nombres tambien no somos tan viejos-dijo Jack 

- Hermi no para de hablar de ustedes-dijo Leslie - y en sus cartas solo habla de ustedes 

- nos alaegra mucho que hermi haya encontrado a migos en sus anteriores escuelas no era muy sociable que digamos y por eso nos alegra concerlos- dijo jack 

- Hermi es muy buena con nosotros y en la escuela es una estudiante ejemplar-dijo harry 

- Los maestros hablan muy bien de ella-dijo ron corraborando lo que dijo harry 

-Y ella no se ha metido en problemas o si?'- dijo mirando de una forma muy extraña leslie 

- Esto.. problemas?'..-dijo dudando harry mientras que hermione solo veia el piso 

- Lo sabia...-dijo jack en tono melodramatico- lelie nuestra hija nos ha fallado no a tenido el ingenio granger para meterse en problemas 

-Si jack en que hemos fallado?-dijo leslie actuando tambien 

-Y aqui vamos de nuevo-dijo hermione 

-Pero no les ha dicho hermi que desde primer año nos hemos metido en problemas??-dijo ron 

Los señores granger se recuperaron del todo y se fijaron en ron al cien por ciento 

En serio?'''-dijo jack 

-Si una vez nos ibamos a transformar en otras personas y a ella le salio mal la pocima y se transformo en gato-dijo ron 

-Jajajaja en gato???' como cronshanks querida?-dijo su madre mirando a hermione 

-Si gracias por recordarmelo ron por cierto lo llevaron con el veterinario?'-dijo hemrione 

-No intentes cambiar la conversacion querida-dijo su padre- a ver ron siguenos contando todo que ha hecho nuestra hermi y tu tambien harry 

- Claro.. ron cuentales cuando abofeteo a malfloy- dijo harry 

-No aguantare estar aqui ire a preparar el postre-dijo hermione encaminandose ala cocina 

- Creo que tendras que hacer mucho hija ya sabes como le encanta comerlo a tu papa-dijo su madre y se acrco a ella diciendole en un susurro en el oido- tienes razon ron es muy guapo y creo que le simpatizo a tu papa- haciendo que hermione se sonrojara y se fuera rapidamente de ahi 

En la noche todos se encontraban terminado de cenar y hermione salio de la cocina con un gran pastel en las manos su padre ya tenia el tenedor en la suya mientras la madre de hermione cortaba los pedazos y los repartia entre todos 

-Al fin probare el pastel de mi linda hermi-dijo jack muy contento 

-Vere que tan buena eres cocinando hermione-dijo ron mientras le ponian el pastel enfrente 

-No te arrepentiras-dijo leslie mietras se sentaba-bien a comer 

Tanto ron como harry se miraron el probar el primer bocado despues de saborearlo ambos sonrieron y le dirijieron a hermione miradas de felicitacion,hubieran dicho algo pero estan con la boca llena del delisioso pastel de hermione 

-Hebion,veves haer....-trago lo que tenia en la boca-esto mas seguido-dijo ron -esta delisioso 

-Si realmente rico-dijo harry quien si se molesto en tragar antes que hablar 

-Gracias chicos-dijo una hermione muy sonriente 

-Creo que en cuanto lleguemos a howarts les diremos a los elfos que te dejen preparar este pastel tan delisioso... tienes unas manos magicas hermi-dijo ron quien no noto que el rojo de la cara de hermione era semejante al de una manzana madura- 

Asi pasaron los dias que quedaban de vacaciones en la casa de hermione se la pasaron muy bien puesto que los señores granger eran muy divertidos y no hubo dia donde ellos no se soprendieran incluso ron se mostro muy asombrado por los mugles y en toda su tecnologia hermione dijo que era muy probable que su gusto se debiera a que su padre tambien tenia debilidad aunque harry no pensaba lo mismo cuando veia los ojos que ponia ron cuando hermione llegaba y los saludaba. 

En el ultimo dia que se quedaban ahi encontraron la mesa de la comida llena de delisiosos platillos en gran mayoria hechos por hermione y su mama 

-Como sera la ultima vez que coman aqui pues queriamos agasajarlos-dijo Leslie 

-Gracias todo se ve muy delisioso-dijo harry mientyras ron miraba con ojos enormes la delisiosa comida 

-Oye hija queriamos plantearte algo..-dijo jack un poco serio 

-Si dime papa?-dijo hermione 

-Buneo veras como ya sabes.. el desfile sera esta noche y a tu padre y a mi nos ecantaria ir pero surgio un inprevisto y queriamos que tu...........-dijo la madre de hermione pero fue interrumpida por esta 

-NO ni lo piense no ire a ese lugar.. sabes muy bien lo que peinso a cerca de esos desfiles y ni muerta voy-dijo hermione freneticamente 

-Pero hija.. nosotros iriamos pero nos surgio una emergencia.. a la sra Stevens le estan saliendo las muelas del juicio y le urge que vayamos .... y como ya la conoces es seguro que estemos pro ahi toda la noche...... ademas sabes que nunca hemos dejado de ir a esas galas porque ahi van la mayoria de nuestros pacientes y nos han invitado hija no les podemos quedar mal-dijo jack 

-Pero esque....-dijo hermione cuando ron la interrumpio 

-Bueno nos podrian explicar que pasa?-dijo este muy confundido 

-Esque todos los años hay una gala o sea una fiesta muy elegante porque hay un desfile de modas y va toda al gente rica y qeu se siente poderosa.. para mi va pura gente pesada y que se creen los dueños del mundo, todas esas fiestas me dan nausea y por eso no voy ademas las chicas y los chicos que van alli son muy pesados-dijo hermione mirando con recelo a sus padres 

-Pero hermione querida por favor sabemos que no te gusta pero. hazles este favor a tus padres-dijo el sr granger poniendo cara de circunstancia- nosotros que siempre luchamos trabajando para que nada te falte 

-Nosotros que nuncate hemos prohibido nada ni te hemos dicho nada cuendo haces lo que te han enseñado en tu escuela.....-dijo la sra granger comprendiendo el plan de sus esposo- por favor hija -ambos la vieron con ojos lastimeros 

--Ah ya esta bien ire pero harry y ron van conmigo para que al menos tenga a alguien con quien platicar-dijo ella 

-Por mi no hay problema pero como nos vestiremos-dijo harry- 

-Ahh por eso no se preocupen muchachos vamos a comprarles unos trajes para que se vean bien esta noche-dijo el sr granger recuperando su serenidad 

-Wow una fiesta de muggles que bien -dijo ron emocionado 

Eran cerca de las 7 de la noche cuando ay se encontraban harry y ron en la sala esperando a que hermione bajara 

-Vaya si que se ha tardado-dijo ron 

-Chicos chicos. eso es muy comun de las mujeres siempre se tardan pero no se preocupen que casi siempre la espera vale la pena-dijo el señor granger 

-En serio?-dijo harry 

-Si el secreto con las mujeres es ser paciente.... si lo sabre yo leslie me ha hecho esperar por mas de 2 horas eso me molestaba-dijo el señor granger 

-Querido no sabia que te molestaban mis atrasos-dijo al señora granger que bajaba de la escalera 

-Bueno sabes que no es cierto.. por cierto y hermione?-dijo el señor granger 

-Aqui estoy papa-dijo hemione mientras bajaba de la escalera 

Hermione llevaba un vestido azul, corto ajustado del pecho y un poco de vuelo en la falda.tenia un gran escote en la espalda y en el pecho,su cabello lo llevaba recojido en un delicado chongo (o moño) y le salian algunos cabellos que caian en su espalda desnuda y en los hombros se habia maquillado un poco llevaba tacones y bolso a juego Ron y Harry se quedaron muy impresionados cuanod la vieron esa no era la hermione que habian conocido antes esta era una mujer hermosisima ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse 

-Que pasa?.. me veo mal?-dijo hemione al ver que ellos se le quedaban mirando con los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear 

-No ... no es eso.. esque te ves muy bien-dijo harry 

-Bien? .. no te ves muy hermosa hermione-dijo ron con la cara y el cabello del mismo color 

-Gracias chicos-dijo hermione muy apenada 

-Vamos chicos les dije que valia la pena la espera no?-dijo Jack 

-Vaya que si valia la pena-dijo ron 

-Ustedes tambien se ven muy bien chicos-dijo hermione uan roborizada al admirar a sus dos amigos 

Harry y ron llevaban ambos un tuxedo negro y con moño del mismo color se veian muy apuestos y varoniles 

-Vamos les tomare una foto para que tanto ustedes como nosotros nos podamos ir la sra stevens nos ha de estar esperando querido-dijo Leslie 

-No se les vayan a olvidar los antifases chicos recuerden que la fiesta es de antifaces 

-Hermione llebava un hermoso antifaz azul con plumas blancas y tanto ron como harry llebaban ambos antifaces blancos sencillos para contrastar con el negro de su tuxedo 

Les tomaron la foto y acto seguido los Granger se fueron y los chicos abordaban el coche con el chofer que ya conocian .. 


	6. La fiesta de antifaces 2º parte

html> 

.-La fiesta de antifaces parte 2

Llegaron a una elegante mansion adornada y todos se pusieron sus antifases al entrar sientieron extraño puesto que se sentian como si estuvieran en el mundo magico... todo estaba elegantemente adornado con lsitones dorados y habia una fuente bellamente iluminda ,al centro del salon habia un pequeño escenario que segun parecia era donde pasaban las modelos 

-Todo esta muy hermoso-dijo hermione viendo ala gente que se estaba reunida alli los hombres iban de smokin negro y las mujeres iban con vestidos varios claro todos con diferentes antifaces por lo tanto no les veian la cara.Los 3 jovenes se dedicaron a disfrutar la fiesta y como decia la gente primero estraria el desfile para luego cerrar con un baile todos estaban a la espectacion de una famosa modelo que estaria presente y tanto harry como ron y muy a disgusto de hermione ansiaban por conocer.de pronto empezaron a desfilar hermosas modelos todas con antifaz ,con vestidos igualmente bellos y para toda ocasion para bailes y para distintos eventos de oronto el presentador llamo a la modelo que tanto esperaban 

-Y aqui para cerrar esta la hermosa cassandra modelando este hermoso vestido de noche como veran es negro y largo con una obertura muy sexy en la pierna ,el gran escote en el pecho y en la espalada le dan un toque muy sensual no lo creen?-decia mientras una hermosa chica pasaba y sonreia a las inumerables camaras fotograficas que le retrataban daba giros con gracia la chica debia de tener la misma edad que harry tenia el cabello muy largo de un color dorado hermoso hasta la espalda y con las puntas de un color rojiso este tono le llegaba casi a media espalda,la piel de esa chica era morena clara,sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un antifaz que a harry le hubiera gustaod desaparecer en ese instante para ver los ojos de esa chica se veia muy hermosa y ahora comprendia porque todos esperaban con ansia verla-gracias cassandra-dijo el presentador y despues a los demas invitados mientras la modelo bajaba y se empezaba a mezclar con los demas-Bueno ese ha sido todo el desfile espero les haya gustado y viene n las malas noticias neustra querida cassandra se nos va por un tiempo por encargos de su padrino segun dice.. nos deja y sale del instituto donde se encontraba y la muy mala no nos ha dejado dicho a donde se ira-la chica al oir esto se acerco y casi le arrebata el microfono al presentador- 

-Emile. te eh dicho que no debes decir eso- le dijo al presentador y despues a lso demas invitados- ya como les ha dicho emile me ire por un breve tiempo espero y por eso mismo hare un alto a mis actividades-aqui se oyo un repentito abucheo y lo que mas les sorprendio a los 3 amigos es que tambien habia mujeres que lo decian, lo siento pero solo espero que sea por un breve tiempo auqnue como ya habia sido anunciado vere si puedo hacer algunas cosas mas con mi asociacion-varias chica de su edad aplaudieron entusiasmadas al oir esto-mi tio vendra conmigo asi que no se preocupen esro verlos a todos y ahora a disfrutar de la fiesta,a mi ya se me hace agua la boca por provar una cervesa de mantequilla y recuerden nunca se deben quitar las mascaras-y despues guiñando un ojo dijo-dejemos que pro uan noche mundo magico y no magico compartan los mismos gustos chaoo-dijo mandando un beso al aire mientars varios fotografos tomaban fotos de ese beso - 

-oi bien dijo cerveza de mantequilla?-dijo harry 

-Si yo tambein oi eso.. mh oye a esto tambien vendran magos?-dijo ron 

-Tal vez por eso al entrar oimos una presencia no lo creen?-dijo hermione-debe ser que aqui ta,bien vienen magos.... 

-Un joven moreno con un antifaz verde aparecio interrumpiendo a hermione- 

-Disculpe .. desde que llego no he podido dejar de admirarla le complaceria bailar conmigo esta pieza?-le dijo a una contrariada hermione 

-Este.. yo..-dijo una ruborizada hermione 

-Disculpe amigo pero ella viene conmigo-dijo ron poniendose al lado de hermione 

-Perdon pero no sabia que viniera con su novio lo siento y amigo tiene suerte de tener a una chica tan bella como ella,por cierto mi nombre es Steven y soy del grupo Merlin Wizzards espero evrla pronto en howarts-dijo el sujeto y se fue- 

-Di-dijo howarts???-dijo hermione muy apenada 

-Dijo novia???-dijo ron tambien muy rojo 

-jajaja creo que aqui tambien hay magos vamos debemos ver que mas hay 

Asi los tres tomaron cervezas de mantequilla y empezaron a disfrutar d ela fiesta.. y con forme se fueron dando cuenta era facil distinguir los muggles de los amgos ,mas cuando vieron que el ponche nunca se acababa o que habia unas extrañas luces que los muggles decian que eran lamparas de helio(¿que es eso de helio hermione? dijo ron aun rojo) que si te cercabas lo suficiente podias ver que eran hadas. 

Sin percatarse una persona se acercaba hacia ellos con un paso fime esta persona venia totalmente vestido de negro incluso la camisa y el antifaz esto contrastaba mucho con el cabello rubio que poseia,se acerco a ellos sigilosamente 

-Hola,buenas noches disculpen ustedes en que escuela van?-dijo el joven dirigiendose hacia ellos 

-Esto..comenzo ron.. vamos a...-miro significativamente a hermione y a harry estos le hicieron un gesto con la cabeza-... drumstrang-dijo cambiando un poco las cosas 

-Ah me alegra son magos,esque en esta fiesta uno no sabe lo que se encuentra, y solo preguntando al escuela y si veo que es de magos y brujas pues continuo la conversacion ,esque no me siento muy comodo hablando con muggles,lo siento se me ha olvidado presentarme yo me llamo malfloy draco malfloy y ustedes son?....-dijo el recien llegado 

Las caras de los 3 amigos eran un poema a la incredulidad,no creian que malfloy no se hubiera dado cuanta de quienes eran,por un lado eso estaba bien por que asi podrian averiguar mas a cerca de el y hasta cierto punto se sentia que ese era otro malfloy uno mas agradable,pero al ver que el estaba poniendo una cara de sospecha al ver que se tardaban al presentarse hermione fue la que salvo de una pelea segura 

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Fournes Monique mucho gusto-dijo hermione en un finjido acento y dandole la mano a draco y este se la beso con cortesia 

-Me llamo Smith Frank -dijo harry estrechando las manos 

-Mi nombre es Bond James Bond-hermione y harry lo vieron asombrados pero despues suprimieron uan carcajada puesto que ron en la estancia en la casa de hermione se habia hecho adicto a laspeliculas de este personaje y pensaron que no habria problema ya que no era muy posible que malfloy conociara a james bond y una vez que ron estrecho las manos comenzo una platica 

-Asi que son de dumstrang no?.. yo soy de hogwarts de slytherin para ser mas presisos, mi padre queria enviarme a dumstrang, pero decidio que era mejor quedarme en hogwarts-dijo malfloy 

-Y le gusta hogwarts? joven malfloy?-dijo hermione 

-Puedes decirme draco ,monique y si si me gusta. auque .. bueno no es lo que esperaba.. ahh las compañias que hay en esa escuela dejan mucho que desear....tengo unos amigos con la cabeza hueca pero que mas da hacen lo que yo quiero... aunque saben como confidencia me gustaria tener amigos de verdad-dijo draco 

-Y entonces porque te juntas con ellos?-dijo ron 

-No tengo mas amigos...-dijo en un tono triste draco pero ya componiendose dijo-mi padre estaba invitado a esta fiesta pero digamos que tenia otro compromiso y decidio que viniera yo.. en particular no me agrada esta farsa de la gente bien y la gente que esta por debajo de ellos pero mi padre insiste que debo de hacer buenas relaciones y entonces aqui estoy ...ademas...-dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraban cassandra-ella se ve muy especial no creen?.. es amiga de la familia ella y su tutor son conocidos de mi padre-En eso un chico se acerco y le dijo algo a draco en el oido el lo vio sorprendido y disculpandose de los 3 amigos se marcho- 

-este draco me agrada,mas-dijo hermione 

-Si no se ve tan mortifago-dijo en broma ron 

En eso se empezo a oir una musica muy buena y hermione queria bailar asi que harry le dijo a ron y a hemrione que bailaran 

-Bueno pero harry tu que haras-dijo ron que se empezaba animar por al sola idea de bailara con hermione 

-Estare por ahi ademas no se bailar muy bien-dijo harry 

-Vamos ron que ya casi comienza-dijo hemrione agarrando pro la mano a ron y lo llevo a la pista de baile donde se comenzo a oir una cancion muy movida y a harry por un momento el dieron ganas de bailar 

Harry vio un momento a sus amigos pensando cuando se decidirian? salio a la terraza y vio a la chica que habia modelado cassandra que estaba viendo la luna sentaba en la barda de la terraza y ella se veia hermosa contemplandola de repente llevo una mano hacia la luna pero casi de inmediato con la otra se sujeto la que se estibaba hacia la luna y se las llevo ambas al pecho como si no quisiera hacer algo pero despues al sentir la mirada de harry se volteo 

-ah hola perdon pero solo admiraba la luna-dijo ella-si le molesta puedo irme 

-No no espere aqui el intruso soy yo-dijo acercandose a ella-mi nombre es potter harry potter 

-Mucho gusto joven potter mi nombre es cassandra black un placer-dijo estirandola mano hacia el 

Harry que habia visto eso en mucha speliculas se la beso pero al hacerlo fue como si una descarga electrica recorriera su espina dorsal y por lo visto ella tambien habia sentido lo mismo pues ella lo miro fijamente 

-Me puedes llamar cassnadra si gusta claro no me gusta que me hablen de usted-dijo ella 

-Entonces espero lo mismo igualmente eso de joven potter me recordo a hogwarts-dijo e inmediatamente s etapo la boca habia cometido una tonteria 

-Y dime es muy buen colegio hogwarts?-dijo cassnadra como si nada 

-Co-conoces howarts?-dijo harry soprendido 

-Claro que si es muy famosa tu escuela a mi me hubiera gustado ir peor en estomomentos estoy por ir a dumstrang-dijo ella muy triste 

-Entonces eres bruja cierto?-dijo harry quien ahora la pregunta era muy obvia- por eso lo de las mezclas en la fiesta verdad? 

-si doy bruja y como soy reconocida en el mundo de los mugles tambien pues decidi ofrecer esta fiesta ademas con lo de los antifaces nadie sabra quein e smago o muggle verdad?-dijo ella 

-ES muy buena idea y vines sola?-dijo harry 

-No vengo con mi ....-dudo un poco-....padre si eso. el esta por ahi mira-lo llevo a casi al entrada de la fiesta y le señalo un hombre que se veia joven de no mas de 35 años de pelo obscuro recojido en una pequeña coleta que lo hacia ver muy atractivo,alto de piel blanca pero no tanta como al de cassnadra con antifaz completamente negro-esta ahi si vieras lo que me costo que viniera y ma speinarse de ese modo jajaja esque como mañana parto hacia la escuela pues decia que deberiamos irnos temparano 

-Tienes razon no se ve muy contento junto con las demas personas-dijo harry quien a ese sujeto se le hacia familiar 

-Bueno harry te gustaria bailar conmigo?-dijo casandra-esque esa cancion me gusta mucho y me gustaria bailar 

-Bueno es que no se bailar muy bien-dijo harry-no me gustaria hacerte ver en ridiculo 

-No no lo haras anda vamos-dijo y lo llevo hacaia la pista 

Ella tomo la mano de harry y la otra ella la puso en sus hombros el con la mano libre la puso en la cintura misntras veia como ron y hermione hacian lo mimso en eso empezo una hermosa melodia lenta y bajaron un poco las luces 

_ Cuando pido un deseo, con mi orgullo en el viento _

Seguramente podré ver un mañana que no será borrado por el hoy... 

I wish 

¿Por qué estamos aquí? 

Por favor dime pronto 

Lo que nosotros vemos no lo es todo 

Estoy temblando por el frío, entonces cubro mis brazos con un abrigo 

Antes de que lo sepa, se vuelve transparente y se transforma en 

esperanza 

Cuando la lluvia del futuro moja mis mejillas, recuerdo 

ser apasionada, ese día, ese tiempo 

Cuando pido un deseo, con mi orgullo en el viento 

Seguramente podré ver un mañana que no será borrado por el hoy... 

Al bailar con ella harry sentia muchisimas cosas qu eno habia sentido antes por las vueltas que daba pudo distinguir a ron y a hermione que bailaban ambos con los ojos cerrados y tal vez sin notarlo hemrione habia puesto su cabeza recargada al pecho de ron(dado que el es mas alto) y ron habai acercado mas a hemrione y sin querer al percatarse de esto harry no se dio cuenta que lo mismo pasaba con el solo que a diferencia de ellos cassandra si habia podido poner la suya al lado de la de harry y este a su vez tenia muy cerca a esa chica sin embargo no importaba. en esos momentos incluso se habia olvidado de voldemort ,de todo lo relacionado con la magia incluso que entre las perdonas que los veian estaba el padre de cassandra lo veia como si estuviera furioso,asi que dejo que sus sentimientos lo guiaran y recargo su cabeza al aldo de la de cassandra y cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por la cancion 

Deseo que si apretara un botón, pudiera enamorarme 

Hasta ayer que creía en eso, es un milagro 

Si me doy vuelta encontraré tu corazón reflejado en tus ojos 

Debido a eso, ahora pienso que es magnifico estar viva 

Cuando la lluvia del futuro moja la ciudad, recuerdo 

brillar, ese día, ese tiempo 

Cuando pido un deseo, con mi orgullo en el viento, 

mira, seguramente nuestros pequeños deseos se cumplirán... 

Te amo 

Al finalizar la pieza harry tardo un poco en reaccionar para ver que esta habia acabado apenado fue junto con cassandra a donde estaban ron y hermione visiblemente apenados 

-Hola chicos como les va?-dijo harry-ella es.... 

-Black cassandra encantada-dijo ella saludando a ron con un beso en la mejilla y hermione con otro igual 

-Mucho gusto -dijo hermione- mi nombre es Hermione granger puedes decirme hermione 

-Un placer soy Ronald weasley puedes decirme ron-dijo el 

-Bueno debo despedirme espeor verlos proximamente encunato a ti hemrione-dijo dirijiendose ala chica- me han hablado mucho de ti la mejor estudiante en howarts cierto?.. me parece que eres la indicada.....podria ser la indicada-diciendo esto casi en un susurro-podrias entrar a la sociedad-y hablando mas fuerte- te recomiendo que entrenes para este curso los duelos pueden ser muy fuertes-se acerco a ella y le deposito un beso en señar de despedida mientras le decia al oido-tu descubriras todo muy pronto pero no temas yo te dire la verdad en cuanto pueda y...-dijo al separarse- cuando llegue un buho real totalmente negro a entregarte una carta aceptala porfavor 

-Pero que???....-empezaba a decir ron 

-Tu ron deberias ayudarla o algo grave pasara...-dijo ella-deberas protejerla a costa de todo-al acercarse a su oido le dijo- deberias decirle lo que siente spor ella en este curso podrias perderla y ganaran fuerzas si le dices lo que sientes no crees ademas asi todo sera mas facil 

-Harry debo irme espero verte pronto-se acerco a su oido y le dijo- te vere mas pronto de lo que crees.. muchas cosas me unen a ti joven potter 

Diciendo esto la chica se marcho con un aire de princesa mientras que dejaba a nuestros tres chicos anodadados 

-Bueno creo que es hora de marcharnos he bailado mucho y ya se hace tarde no chicos-dijo hermione 

-Si esta bien ademas mañana tomaremos el expreso para ir a hogwarts-dijo ron mientras ponia el abrigo a hermione-vamos harry? 

-Si si vamos-dijo harry mientras sentia una opresion en el pecho al sentir que no evria en mucho timepo a esa chica 

-Antes de irse vieron que el presentador decia 

-Bien como cassandra anuncia que tiene que irse no s epodra marchar sin cantar una cancion 

Hubo muhcos aplausos y cassnadra subio al escenaria muy apenada 

-Esta bien se las cantare pero debere irme de inmediato esta bien?-esta cancion la compuse hace ya tiempo y refleja un poco de lo que soy y como podrian descubrir la verdad espero que les guste-hablo algo con unos musicos pero harry sintio que eso se lo dijo a el que estaban ahi y se coloco al centro de la plataforma- se llama platina 

_ Soy una soñadora... con poderes ocultos... _

En mi mundo 

aparecen sueños, amores, ansiedades, 

pero las cosas que no se pueden imaginar 

han de desaparecer. 

Como los árboles que encaran el cielo, 

yo no dejo de contemplarte. 

¡Quiero descubrir! ¡Quiero conceder deseos! 

Sólo con creer, 

nada se interpondrá en mi camino. 

Como cantando, como un milagro, 

todos mis recuerdos están cambiando. 

Seguro, seguro que me sorprenderán. 

Soy una soñadora... con poderes ocultos... 

En un mundo desconocido, 

allí algo me está esperando. 

Por si acaso difiere de un ideal, 

no sentiré miedo. 

Los pájaros se dejan llevar por el viento, están viajando, 

parten del hoy y van hacia el mañana. 

¡Quiero ser recordada! ¡Quiero gritar! 

De esta forma, yo 

tendré mi propio destino. 

Como un ruego, como las estrellas, 

soy un pequeño resplandor, pero algún día 

me haré más y más fuerte. 

Las posibilidades implícitas están aquí, 

en mi mano. 

Este va a ser tu mundo. 

¡Quiero descubrir! ¡Quiero conceder deseos! 

Sólo con creer, 

nada se interpondrá en mi camino. 

Como cantando, como un milagro, 

todos mis recuerdos están cambiando. 

Seguro, seguro que me sorprenderán. 

Al finalizar la cancion ella se quedo viendo hacian donde estab los 3 amigos y harry pudo distinguir un destello azul en lo ojos cubiertos pro el antifaz,despues de esto hermione ron y harry se marcharon a la casa d elso granger,alli se despidieron y cada uno fue a su habitacion y mientras ron y hemrione soñaban ,como segun harry creia el soñaba con la chica de lso cabellos dorados pensando que no la volveria ver y que a esa hora el mañana estaria en howarts 

Miles de gracias a todos los que han leido esta historia este capitulo es especialmente largo y por eso em tarde mucho en hacerlo lo sineto el proximo estara lo mas rapido que pueda lo prometo y para qu evan que ya lo tengo planeado les dire que vendra a continuacion asi como un pequeño avance 

En el proximo capitulo veremos : 

-Tontos no saben lo que es ser alguien como yo,llevando la carga que tengo que llevara cuestas.........-dijo.....- 

-Es eso lo que sientes?.-dijo una voz soprendiendolo 

-.....Asi que esta noche tendremos el agardo de tener a un nuevo alumno....-dijo dumbledore mientras que dos personas mojas y caladas hast also huesos entraban por al puerta principal del comedor- 

-Mhhh hace muhco timepo que no te veia has regresado no?..... mh sera mas dificl de lo que crei pense que el joven potter era le mas dicifil de poner en una casa..... asiq eu mhh tal vez slytherin no?... 

-Porque tu no me dices nada de mi cicatriz?- 

-Todas las personas deben ser catalogadas deacuerdo a lo que hacen no por marcas en el cuerpo 

Saludotes a todas las personas a las que le sha gustaod al historia y por favor rewiews ^^ 

saludos a patri ^^ 

5.-La llegada a Howgarts,una nueva estudiante 


	7. La llegada a Hogwarts,Una nueva alumna

6.-La llegada a Howgarts,una nueva estudiante

  
Al dia siguiente ,harry y ron se sentian extrañados ya que estaban muy a tiempo para poder alcanzar el expreso de hogwarts,era la primera vez que sucedia eso y se sentian muy extraños,por otra parte hermione se veia de muy mal humor ya que desde que llegaron ayer de la fiesta su madre y su padre no les dejaron de hacer preguntas"bailaste verdad?","mi niña se esta haciendo toda una mujer","a este paso seremos abuelos pronto",y como a hermione la idea de hacer abuelos a sus padres no era de sus ideales decidio ignorarlos y dedicarse a comer sus huevos con jamon, a ron simplemente le daba risa la cara de hermione aunque dejo de reir cuando dijeron sus papas" entonces tu fuiste el que acaparo a mi niña verdad ron" y una significativa mirada hicieron que ron viera lo maravilloso del jugo de naranja, y harry no dejaba de pensar en esa chica,se le hacia extrañamente familiar sin embargo no sabia de donde ademas se sentia triste de solo pensar que no la volveria a ver 

-Bueno creo que es hora de que se vayan para la estacion chicos no quiero que lleguen tarde-dijo la mama de hermione 

-Si claro ademas no me gustan las despedidas largas-dijo su padre 

-Esta bien -dijo hermione levantandose de la mesa y acercandose a sus padres,nos vemos el prox verano -les dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y una abrazo y salio 

-Esa hermione nunca le han gustaod las despedidas-dijo su padre y estrechando las manos de harry y de ron- fue un placer tenerlos aqui y espero que vuelvan-y de repente vio a ron- ya sabes que eres el unico que tiene permiso de cortejar a hermione-dijo provocando un terrible sonrojo por parte del muchacho 

-Ya ya dejalo que lo vas a poner mas nervioso de lo que esta-y despues dandoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno-les encargamos a hermi,cuidense mucho ustedes que segun sabemos son tiempos dificiles recuerden que si se mantienen unidos podran vencer todo ^^-dijo dedicandoles una sonrisa y ron y harry se dieron cuenta que esa era la sonrisa que tenia hermione 

-Gracias , nos gusto muhco estar aqui-dijo harry y salio de la casa 

-Gracias-dijo timidamente ron y los padres de hermione pensaron que el se referia a otra cosa al dar las gracias 

Con el equipaje en cochesitos y las jaulas de sus respectivas lechuzas los 3 amigos se encaminaron hacia el anden 9 3/4 despues de despedirse del chofer ahi lo volvieron a ver ,el expresso de hogwarts se veia magestuoso y ellos siempre lo verian asi,ya una vez dentro del compartimento se encontraron a ginny la hermana pequeña de ron y a geroge y fred que estaban en su ultimo año en el colegio 

-Vaya ginny has crecido mucho-dijo hermione- ya no te ves tan pequeña 

-Gracias- harry solo acintio ya que realmente ginny se veia diferente estaba un poco mas alta y su cabellos caian en cascada sobre su espalda, ya to tenia esa mirada de niña sino que ya se le veia mas madura e inlcuso se veia en cierto modo diferente- 

-No es para tanto-dijo ella apenada 

-Que si no es para tanto ya esta agarrando el caracter de mama-dijo fred finjiendo estar asustado 

-Si nuestra ginny se esta convirtiendo en toda una mujer a este paso pronto estaremos apartando a muchos chicos en hogwarts-dijo george 

-Oye yo no quiero que cualquiera etsre tras mi hermanita-dijo ron 

-Ve el lado positivo debemos de tener conejillos de indias para nuestras nuevas bromas-dijo fred 

-Genial ahora me usaran como agente proporcionador de conejillos de indias-sijo ginny 

-Si lo quieres llamar asi-dijo george 

-Jjaja creo que sera divertido ver eso-dijo hermione 

-Y como van con lo de la tienda de bromas chicos?-dijo harry 

-Pues bien pero con la tarea que dejo mc gonagall pues no nos dejo mucho tiempo para buscar locales en hosmeade 

-ES cierto dijo alarmada gynni -aun no acabo mi tarea debo apurarme si no no la alcanzo a terminar antes de llegar a hogwarts-dijo y salio rapidamente del compartimento 

-Si creo que se ve mas extraña que nunca-dijo ron todos rieron ante el comentario 

El viaje fue de lo mas tranquilo entre juegos de snap explosivo y otras bromas traidas por supuetso por los gemelos y ya comenzaba a anocheser y eso significaba que estarian en hogwarts mas pronto de lo que pensaban ,de pronto el compartimento se abrio para dar paso a malfloy seguido por sus guaruras 

-Veo que esta vez han llegado temprano ,yo pense que ya no llegarian al colegio lo cual e suna lastima-dijo con su acostumbrada voz 

-Vete al cuerno malfloy-dijo ron-sal de aqui ya que no estas invitado 

-Oh perdon weasley creo que interrumpo su divetido juego-dijo malfloy mirando con desden el mazo de cartas 

-Callate ,ademas malfloy no deberias estar trabajando para ayudar a tu papi mortifago?-dijo ron con rabia 

-Idiotas-dijo y salio dejando muy asombrados s todos y despues de un rato cuando crabe y goyle se dieron cuanta que no tenia caso estar ahi tambien salieron- 

-Creo que no deberias de haber dicho eso-dijo hermione 

-Que? pero el se lo busco-dijo ron 

-Si pero despues de lo que nos dijo anoche.....-dijo hermione 

-Esta bien pero no nos vamos a echar a perder el viaje por eso verdad?-dijo harry-ademas es una de cal por las que van de arena 

Despues de eso siguieron jugando con bengalas del doctor floribuster pero habia alguien que no podia quedarse tarnquilo asi que busco un compartimento vacio y se fue hacia el final del tren y entonro un comparimento muy obscuro y vacio no se sneto solo se quedo parado pensando 

-Tontos no saben lo que es ser alguien como yo,llevando la carga que tengo que llevar a cuestas,peinsan que es muy divertido ser el hijo de un mortifago, eso es estupido a mi no gustaria ser como mi padre, esa no es la forma de conseguir poder ademas osiaria tener a una ser asqueroso como jefe,no me dejare ver asi, nadie se debe de enterar de eso, eso es lo unico bueno que saque de el que diria la gente si saben que draco malfloy tiene sentimiendo hacia los muggles-dijo y con la manga de la tunica se limpio el rostro,estaba punto de salir cuando.....- 

-Es eso lo que sientes?.-dijo una voz soprendiendolo 

-Quien esta aqui?..-.dijo el con una voz fria 

-Soy yo, perodn esque estaba terminado una tarea y me quede dormida-dijo y pronuciando lumus ocn su varia se le ilumino la cara era ginny weasley 

-Weasley?... esto-dijo malfloy con duda por 2 cosas por que ella lo habia descubrido y porque hast ahora se habia dado cuenta que a algunas personas les queda el color rojo 

-Tranquilo que yo no dire nada, es como si jamas lo hubieras dicho-ella se encamino a la puerta pero se volteo de improvisto y le dijo- pero si algun dia quiere splaticar con alguien mandame una lechuza, 

-Que raro una valiente entre los weasley acaso no me tienes miedo?-dijo el tratando de hacerla tener miedo 

-No para nada soy una weasley diferente malfloy,ademas porque habria de temerte? -dijo ella- y ya sabes cuando quieras me han dicho que el lago esta muy bellos estos dias- y diciendo esto salio con una paso magestuoso 

malfloy se quedo muy sorpendido por eso y una sonrisa fugaz aparecio peor recriminadose a si mismo puso su cara fria otra vez y salio ademas el tren habia parado y ya habian llegdo a la estacion 

Una vez fuera del tren ginny se reunio con su hermano y con lso demas y se fueron en las carrosas donde llegaron a hogwarts a tiempo porque una vez que entraron ellos se solto una tremenda tormenta con rayos incluidos al menos asi se veia con el cielo el cual estaba en el techo,dumbledore estab alli con uan sonrisa en sus labios y se veia cansado ,se snetaron en la mesa de gryffindor a la espera de la seleccion y la comida,en eso lelgo mc gonagall con el deshilachado sombrero y despues de que este canto una cancion muy extraña para harry ya que despues de describir las casas de hogwarts como de costumbre llego auna parte de decia: 

_ "este año sera especial _

seguro que sera sin igual 

el elejido para que la profecia se realize 

muchos años han pasado 

desde que los herederos se reunieron 

pero espera serpiente no organizes 

porque despues que la barrera elija 

tal vez el leon sea el que al poder sea dado" 

Harry no pudo pensar muhco en eso ay que vio que dos puetsos estaban desocupado unos era de hagrid quien era su profesor de cuidado de criaturas magicas ,quien seguramente deberia estar en algun encargo de dumbledor y otro era severus snape el profesor que menos queria a harry 

-Porque no estara snape?-dijo harry a ron y hermione 

-No lo se pero en relaidad creo que tambien debe de estar en algunencargo de dumbledore 

La seleccion empezo y asi los de nuevo ingreso se iaban anexando a casas de howgarts como siempre a la casa de gryffindor no llegaron muchos alumnos,al finalizar la profesora mc gonagall no se llevo el sombrero sino que lo dejo ahi mientras se pregunatban eso, dumbledore hizo sonar su copa para poder hablar 

-Bien buenas noches a todos,comienza un nuevo año tal vez sea un año muy extraño para nosotros como veran no ha habiado bajas en nuestro colegio lo cual me laegra ya que eso significa que muchos confian en mi, el regreso de voldemort(hubo murmullos al oir el no,nombre) no debe significar que no debemos seguir aprendiendo,se les recuerda que el bosque prohibido queda prohibido para los alumnos a demas hagan el favor de revisar la lista de articulos que estan prohibidos,de un tiempo a la fecha se han agregado nuevos articulos no se porque-dirijiendoles una mirada significativas a los gemelos quienes veian con atencion el cielo con una sonrisa- tambien les tengo que dar unos cuentos avisos como veran hagrid y el profesor snape no se encuentran por distintos motivos,hagrid esta haciendome un favor en las montañas(debe de estar con los gigantes susurro hermione a harry) y el profesor snape esta con otra persona de la que hablare mas tarde, antes les debo decir que este año tendremos algunos bailes(mas mumullos exitados) si si pero de eso se hablara asu debido tiempo,bien en estos timepos algunas personas nesesitan tener a sus seres queridos cerca asi que como un favor a un buen amigo mio una nueva alumna entrara a estudiar a nuestro colegio ,pero hubo un percanse y no pudo llegar al expreso asiq ue mande al prefesor snape por ella- y como prediciendo dijo-Asi que esta noche tendremos el agrado de tener a un nueva alumna....-dijo dumbledore un trueno retumbo sobre el gran comedor , y depsues de eso la puerta se abri de par en par todos los alumnos estabn pendientes de eso ,mientras que dos personas mojas,con gruesos abrigos con capuchas puestas que no dejaban ver los rostros entraban por al puerta principal del comedor y se dirijian hacia la mesa de profesores- 

-Veo que han llegado-dijo dumbledore con una sonrisa- peor dime porque vienen asi severus? 

-Ella quiso venir por el lago,como le dijiste que era una costumbre en hogwarts no quiso perdersela auqnue estuviera lloviendo-dijo snape con una voz glacial y queriendo matar al director por decirle ideas a la nueva alumna ,se quito el abrigo y lo dejo tirado descubriendo su rostro y sus ropas pegadas al cuerpo 

-Oye no crees que asi s eparece mas al severus que vimos en el diario de tu mama harry?-dijo ron 

-Si ya lo creo-harry veia a snape muy distinto ya que el agua lo hacia ver menos frio que de costumbre 

-Y como estas bienvenida a hogwarts querida-dijo dumbledore a la persona que seguia de pie y con el abrigo puesto- 

-Permitame profesor-dijo la persona sacando su varita y apuntando hacia el profesor nape murmuro-secus totalus-el profesor snape quedo totalmente seco incluso pinado y sus ropas mas limpias que de costumbre despues lla hizo el mismo hechizo hacia ella peor a diferencia del preofesor con ella hubo un replandor blanco,a harry pro un momento sintio una punzada en al cicatriz y a pesar de que no podia ver directamente le parecio ver unos cabellos dorados y rojos pero epnso que era su imaginacion la chica se quito el abrigo y para la sopresa de harry ,ron y hermione era alguien conocido pro ellos 

-Gracias señorita Haliwell-dijo snape secamente y se fue a sentar a su lugar acostumbrado- 

-Bien alumnos es un placer presnetarles a la señorita Juliettte Halliwell nueva aluman de hogwarts- 

Todos los alumnos la vieron con determinacion ya que desoues de que se quito el abrigo solo quedo con una pequeña faldita de cuadros escosesa de color verde y azul marino una camisa blanca con corbata y en al camisa estaba una escudo de una cato con el fondo de la luna y decia "IBS" con letras doradas,sus calcetas blanca sy zapatos negros terminaban con el uniforme ademas llevaba su trenza francesa no llevaba tunica. 

-Gracias por permitirme estar en su escuela pueden llamarme july-y saludo hacia donde estan harry y lso demas los cuales le devolvieron el saludos muchos alumnos que vieron eso miraron con asombro a lso 3 griffindors 

-Veo que conoces a alumnos bien,solo queda ver en que casa quedaras ten la amabilidad de sentarte ahi y ponerte el sombrero ella obedecion y extrañamente el profesor snape puso atencion en eso 

Ella lo obedecio y todos los alumnos en especial los hombres la vieron al cruzar las peirnas y ponerse el sombrero,ironicamente lo vio con algo de nostalgia antes de ponerlo delicadamente en su cabeza todos esperaron con ansias la repsuesta y algunos alumnos rogaban para que se quedara en su casa inlcuso neville le estaba haciendo un espacio,pero a harry le pasaba algo extraño sintio como si el se hubiera puesto el sombrero ya que podia oir lo que este le decia a july 

- A ver a ver cuento tiempo ha pasado ya?Mhhh hace mucho tiempo que no te veia has regresado no?ok ok no dire nada que sea sopresa si esoq ue sea sopresa ahora a que casa enviarte?mh sera mas complicado de lo que crei pense que el joven potter era el mas dicifil de poner en una casa siendo quien es, pero tu haber veamos que cualidades tienes,eres inteligente ravenclaw podria ser,mhh no?, mh huffelpuff tal vez... e mhh tal vez slytherin no? veo que eres uanpersona que es ambisiosa con el conocimiento y pero espera que veo? mhhh eso lo hace mas facil...- despues en voz alta grito-GRYFFINDOR- 

Hubo muchos aplausos y otro lamento por ahi,snape suspiro y se fijo hacia otro aldo y dumbledore sonrio mientras que cassandra se levantaba y al toque de su varita al decir-changius-aparecio un escudo de el leon sobre su camisa reemplazando al del gato y se fue hacia la mesa de gruffindor y se sento en el lugar que el habia apartado neville 

-Hola que sopresa no?-dijo ella conn una sonrisa 

-No ibas air a dumstrang?-dijo ron 

-Si pero cambio de planes que guay es hogwarts tienen un calamar gigante en el lago-dijo ella emocionada 

-Si y espera a ver a lso fantasmas-dijo hermione 

-Cool y tu como esta sharry? 

-Bien me alegra que estes aqui-dijo el aun soprendido de lo que dijo el sombrero penso que deberia decirlselo a ron y hermione peor seria despues cuando estuvieran solos 

-A mi tambien creo que seremos muy buenos amigos 

Todos los alumnos de gryffindor les empezaron a hacerle preguntas a july 

-Cuantos años tienes?-pregunto un chico de 3 

-14- 

-Tienes novio?-inclriblemente pregunto colin creevew 

-jajaja no- dijo ella un poco sonrojada 

Le hicieron distintas preguntas pero harry le queria hacer una desde hace mucho tiempo peor no sabia como ella parecio notarlo porle le pregunto que le pasaba 

- Bueno esto... esque veras,, eres la primera persona que me conoce y no me.... mh...--tomando valor dijo-Porque tu no me dices nada de mi cicatriz?- 

- Veras harry, yo no creo que a ti te garade mcuho eso no? ademas una de las cosas que yo creo es que ,todas las personas deben ser catalogadas deacuerdo a lo que hacen no por marcas en el cuerpo 

-mhh buen punto-dijo ron 

-Si creo que seremos muy buenos amigos-dijo harry con una sonrisa al ver a july -si muy buenos amigos 

Asi comenzo el banquete de hogwarts y mientras ellos disfrutan de la comida unas personas habian precensiado todo desde otro lugar usando un caldero como un monitos 

-Mi señor ha visto eso?-dijo colagusano 

-Si es extraño.. eso no me lo esperaba-dijo voldemort-tal vez sea parte de su plan mh despue sme ocupare de eso debemos de buscar las cosa spara la ceremosnia colagusano y debemos apurarnos nos nos queda mucho timepo..cada vez se acerca el dia enq ue yo tenga todo el poder y nadie me igualara una nueva epoca de terror llegara muy pronto 

CONTINUARA...... 

Hola gracias a todos por sus rewiews espero que sigan apoyando la historia,ginny hablndo con draco? que raro,y perdon por hechizos y por al cancion jejej como compositora no sirvo pero pues a ver que pasa ^^ aqui les les contestare algunos rewiews perodn por tardarme tanto en contestarlos jejeje espero que no se enojen: 

jenny:gracias me alegra que te guste y si esta bienr edactado jejeje-sere duda un poco- y los planes de voldemort son los de siempre tratar de conquistar el mundo(son pinky y cerebrobro bro) jajaj es broma ya los veras mas ademlante ^^ 

MELLIZA : pues ya como habras visto ya la encontro ^^ y gracias a eso descubrira muhca socsas para poder derrotar a voldemort ^^ chin no debria de haberles dicho eso 

Liza : espero si te despun tiempesillo jajaja 

black_witch : mh la misma chica-sere pone cara de inocencia- mira un kelpie ha salido del lago, sipo te ayudo con gusto en lo del fic mandame un mail para ponernos de acuerdo okas? 

Polgara: ya salio nuestro querido draco ah que sexy chico ^^ jejeje ya o si no babeare todo el teclado epnsando en el ^^ 

hermione (maru) : gracias por el apoyo, si en relaidad me gusto la idea espeor que a ustede stambien les agrade ya no me tardare tanto en actualizarlo parabra de osito bimbo 

Keity Potter : gracia spor el consejo ya lo tome en cuenta ^^ a que estuvo bien el dia de clases ^^ 

Diel: gracia spor lo que dices, si sirius es un mega cuero ^^, y con lo de snape tengo una muy buena idea ^^ y la pondre en 2 capitulos mas les aseguro que les gustara y no arabella no le pondra un ojo a sirius jejejeeje ^^-risa macabra-,ademas yo queria que lily y james se agardaran desde el principio yo si creo en el amor a segunda vista pero tambien a alguien le gusto lily y no es presisamente alguien de su misma casa jajaja y no no es snape.. 

Sakura-Corazon: Sipo a veces se me va al hebra d elo concentrada que estoy espeor ir mejorando gracias por decirme mis errores 

Katia_Potter : yo un hechizo?--sere guarda discretamente el libro de hechizo para la clase 7- no para nada y aqui va al continuacion 

Shagy Sirius: sipo jejej ami tambien me gusta la pareja ron y hermione y ron hara algo muy gracioso pro hermione, sipo ella es rica por eso compra todos esos libros jajaja, y sabe cocinar porque sus padres al ser dentistas pues digamos que no ponenn mucho azucar en al dierta de hermi(al menos esa es mi teoria), amigos de draco,tal vez y el no es bueno bueno solo que no es como su padre, y si july es cassandra pues.... mira el kelpie ha vuelto a salir ^^ 

En el proximo capitulo 

-Este es mi buho Shadow- 

-Nueva escuela amigo espeor hacer lo correcto 

-Se debera elejir un nuevo capitan- 

-Has jugado quidich?- 

-m e dijiste que el lago era hermoso en estos dias ya veo porque 

-No puede ser tu aqui? 

-Que cool es nuestro maestro de artes obscuras - 

Proximo capitulo: El regreso de un buen amigo ,un extraño buho 

Jitomatasos,galeones,gregeas bertie botts,o cervesas de mnatequilla a: cherry_serenity@hotmail.com 


	8. El regreso de un amigo ,un extraño buho

7.-El regreso de un amigo ,un extraño buho

Despues de el banquete todos los alumnos iban para sus salas comunes para un merecido descanso , Hermione estaba un pococ molesta ya que ese año era la eleccion de los prefectos y se les notificaria al dia siguiente, pero aun asi a july le comentaba lo de la habitacion 

-Si mira hay una cama desocupada porque solo somos,Laverder,Parvarti y yo, asi que yo creo que ahi deben de estar tus cosas 

-Gracias hermione , y por cierto saben donde etsan las demas salas comunes? 

Harry,ron y hermione se miraron nerviosos ya que en 2º año ron y harry habian ido a la de slytherin 

-Esto.. no porque estan escondidas-iban llegando al retrato de la señora gorda-mira es aqui 

-Y la contraseña?-pregunto harry 

-Cerveza de mantequilla-dijo ginny llegando de atras y entrando rapidamente a la sala comun 

-Y a esta que le pasa?-dijo ron? 

-No se desde que bajamos del tren la he notado algo distraida-dijo hermione y tomendo de la mano a july se encaminaron hacia lso dormitorios de las chicas-si nos disculpan nosotras nos iremos a dormir 

-Mujeres-suspiro ron mientras las veia subir- en realidad yo no creo que se vayan a dormir muy temprano no harry? 

-Este si..-dijo harry viendo aun la direccion que habia tomado las chicas 

En el cuarto de las chicas entraron harmione y july porque lavender y parvarti se quedaron en la sala comun arreglando segun ellas citas para ambas para la proxima salida a hosmeade 

-Esta muy bella la habitacion hermione-miro al rededor de las 5 camas adoseladas de color rojo,cada una con una mesita en la que habia una lampara del lado izquierdo estaba el baño y del derecho estaban los guardarropas uno para cada una de ellas , habia tambien un escritorio donde se ponian los libros que no se ocupaban ese dia y para las tareas july se dio cuanta que hermione habia dejado ya libros que no ocuparia en las vacasiones, con silla, la cama de july estaba al lado de hermione(estabana asi entrando,lavender,parvarti,hermione,july) -mi aintiguo colegio estaba ,mas solo proque eran habitaciones individuales y me sentia algo distante 

-Me alegro que te guste te ayudo a desempacar?-dijo hermione 

-No no te molestes sera sencillo mira-agarro si varita y dijo-moviliarmus acomodus accio- las cosas de su cofre se iban acomeodando en cada parte del guardarropa ye en los cajones de la misma pronto quedaron acomodadas todas sus cosas e incluso el uniforme de hogwarts que usaria mañana estaba ya en su silla, 

-Practicas deportes?-dijo hermionemientras un uniforme de quidich color negro cona zul pasaba volendo delante de ella- 

-Si un poco me gusta la aerogimnasia,el quididch y las carreras de escobas-dijo july 

-He leido un poco de ellos pero las carreras no son peligrosas?-dijo hermione 

-Solo si no conoces tu escoba- yo tengo una saleta de fuego y me va bien -dijo july con una mirada un poco misteriosa-pero te suplico que no le digas a nadie porque mh no me gustaria que se enteraran tan rapido ok? 

-Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo,mh solo me cuidaria de lavender y parvarti. 

Despues hicieron lo mismo con el equipaje de hermione y como era menos acabaron rapidisimo 

-Entonces tienes uan lechuza?-dijo hermione viendo al jaula que estaba en el guardaropa 

-En realidad es un buho es mi adoracion se llama shadow creo que mañana vendra 

-Que tienen de diferentes a las lechuzas?-dijo harmione curiosa 

-Bueno los buho son mas discretos en las entregas,pueden cargar paquetes am spesados,ademas son extremadamente fieles, y te entienden mas que una lechuza . 

-En serio?,harry tiene a hedwing y ron a pig y creo que les va bien a ellos-dijo hermione 

-Si pero esque ademas los buhos permiten un tipo mas de mensajes.. en codigo... o sea que yo por ejemplo te qiero mandar una carta en codigo y no quiero que nadie mas se entere pues el buho asi lo hara y te dara las claves solo cuando estes a solas-july camino hacia la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama y vio el pequeño cajon que habia alli-mira aqui guardare las cartas que me envia mi tio y tal vez algun otro libro para leer ademas de mi diario-trato de abrir pero no pudo-oye esto esta trabado 

-Y eso? no nos habiamos dado cuenta- dijo hermione acercandose y tratando de abrir sin lograrlo-que extraño todos los demas abren bien 

-Bueno mañana intentamos de nuevo ademas tengo mucho sueño y si ala forma muggle no funciona sera por la magica-dijo guiñandole un ojo a hemione- me pondre la pijama dijo entrando al baño y al salir llevaba una pijama azul de cuadros compuesta por una camisa y un pantalon ya que hacia mucho frio 

-Me toca-dijo hermione y entro al baño al salir llevaba una pijama de blusa de tirantitos y de pantalon tambien de color verde fuerte-sabes dijo metiendose a al cama, me alegra que estes aqui,sabes era la unica chica de grupo y bueno ginny es mi amiga pero como no es de mi grado no podemos platicar mucho y creo que contigo sera distinto 

-Ya lo creo hermione, a mi tambien me alegra estar aqui y creo que seremos muy buenas amigas -dijo apagando al luz y tapandose con las frasadas y en voz baja- o a menos que no aceptes mi propuesta,mh queria salir pero el tiempo esta horrible creo que sera mañana 

Al dia siguiente del primer dia de clases hermione vio que july ya estaba levantada y cababa de slair del baño con su bata y una toalla que le cubria la cabeza 

-Vaya veo que erees madrugadora dijo hermione estirandose y levantandose para agarrar la toalla 

-Si es que queia hacer una cuantas cosillas por ahi y tratar de abrir el cajon pero.....-miro a las dos camas contiguas y en voz baja dijo-luego te digo 

-Esta bien me ire a bañar para que bajemos ala sala comun donde nos esperan harry y ron-dijo hemrione cerrando al puerta 

- y siempre nos esperaran?-dijo july 

-Si son muy buenos y se tratan de hacerse los caballerosos -dijo en el baño 

Una vez que estuvieron arregladas ambas y july con el uniforme de hogwarts ( cuando hermione salio july ya estaba arreglada con todo y su trenza) y bajaron a la sala comun donde ya estaba ron y harry 

-Ya estan listas?-pregunto harry 

-Si gracias por esperarnos- y a manera de saludo les dio un besos en la mejilla primero a harry(pues estaba mas cerca) y despues a ron ambos quedaron sonrojados 

-Que les pasa?-pregunto muy extrañada 

-Esque no estan acostumbrados a esos saludos-dijo hermione 

- Oh,perdon si quieren no lo vulevo a hacer-dijo ella apenada 

-No no te preocupes -dijo harry- es solo que debemos acostumbrarnos 

-Esta bien entonces tambien lo hare yo- dijo hermione- y les dio a ambos un beso en la otra mejilla- bueno vamos a desayunar- dijo y junto con july salieron del cuadro 

-Sabes me podria empezar a gustar las costumbres de july- dijo ron y harry pensaba exactamente lo mismo 

Todos se encontraban ya en el gran comedor donde los esperaban cereales y huevos con salchicha ,cuando todos hubieron saciado su apetito y la vajilla habia desaparecido dumbledore pidio silencio 

-Un momento queridos alumnos antes de que cualquier cosa pase quiero dar los nombramientos de prefectos para este año,a los seleccionados les ruego que permanescan de pie para que los alumnos los conoscan-dijo con su ya tan acostumbrada sonrisa- de huffelpuff ..Aboot Hanna- una chica regordeta de dos colitas y de hermosos ojos castaños se levantaba en medio de vitores de la cassa huffelpuff 

-De ravenclaw- continuo dumbledore-Shield Michael-Un atractivo chico alto de ojos azules y cabello color paja se levantaba entre suspiros de chicas de otras casas y aplausos de los de ravenclaw 

-No se que le ven- dijo un mosqueado ron a hermione,pero esta solo miraba a michael mientras aplaudia, ron quiso verlo como comida de hipogrifo a ese sujeto pero no sabia porque 

-De slytherin-dijo dumbledore y una sonrisita misteriosa aparecio- Malfloy Draco 

-Que? -se pregunto harry- 

-Al parecer tiene buenas notas- dijo july y vio a draco cuando se levantaba y por unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron draco queria comprender eso pero solo se limito a ver hacia al frente 

-Y de grififndor-dijo dumbledore- Granger Hermione 

Un aplauso ensordecedor de todos los alumnos de griffindor fue lo que se oyo mucha gente sabia que hermione anhelaba ese puetso como a nada en el mundo y se le cumplia, harry ron y ahora july estaba muy contentos por ella 

-Te lo mereces- dijo ginny 

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti herm-dijo ron y hermione percibio un ligero rubor en su rostro mientras se levantaba 

Una vez todos puesztos en pie,dumbledore saco su varita y murmuro un hechizo unas pequeñas manchas plateadas que fueron a dar en el pecho de los ahora nuevos prefectos y dejando una insignia con una resplandeciente P. 

-pueden sentarse- dijo dumbledore- al termino de las clases les rugo que pasen por mi oficina para poder darles unas indicasiones ya que los nesesitare pro varios eventos que sucederan en estos dias y para lo de hallowen 

-En eso unos horarios parecieron en frente de hermione y ella los empezo a repartir 

-Guacala has visto nos tocan todas las clases con los slytherin- dijo un mosqueado ron 

-Debe de ser por algun motivo en especial-dijo hermione 

-Las materias aqui son un poco distintas a las mias espero ponerme al corriente-dijo un triste july 

-Que materias tenias july? dijo hemrione tratando de no parecer demaciado ansiosa 

-Bueno veras- dijo juy y empezo a contabilizar con los dedos- brebajes ,encantamientos y hechizos, botanica magica, relaciones muggles, deportes y juegos magicos,astrologia,artes,medodologia de la adivinacion,historia y filosofia magica- 

-Les daban deportes-dijo con envidia harry 

-Una de mis clases favoritas- aclaro july 

-Se ven muy buenas tus materias- dijo hermione 

-Traje los libros si quieres despues puedes hecharles una ojeada- costesto la rubia 

-En serio?- dijo una contenta hermione 

-Claro-dijo ella 

En eso un centenar de lechuzas empezaron a arribar con el correo 

-Ya se estaban tardando-dijo ron 

Muchos paquetes fueron adar con sus respectivos remitentes( a neville se le habia olvidado el libro de pociones) pero una venintena al menos se dirijieron donde july y depositaron cartas lo extraño es que no parecia el nombre de ella solo quien la mandaba ella rapidamente las guardo en la mochila para leerlas despues y una vez guardado vio que tenia sus ejemplares de siempre, el profeta, la revista de quidicch, otra que se titulaba los magic sports ( trataban de todos los deportes magicos) y para sopresa de hermione corazon de bruja 

-Lees corazon de bruja?-pregunto eseptica hemrione 

-Si, bueno antes no pero han mejorado notablemnete desde que ya no escibe esta bruja de skeeter- dijo la rubia con una mueca de asco 

-Conocias a rita skeeter?-dijo harry mientras veia la revista de quidich 

-Para mi desgracia si- dijo july- una vez hizo un articulo de mi escuela donde la pintaba de reclusorio, ademas hermione evras que te pueden ayudar este tipo de revistas en algun momento -dijo ella tendiendole la revista 

-Esta bien- dijo ella guardandola en la mochila te la devolvere despues 

-Harry si quieres puedes leer la de quidich y me la devuelves esta noche te parece?-dijo july al ver su carita de anhelo- y ron tu puedes leer la de magics sports 

-Que buena amiga eres- dijeron ambos con sonrisas enomes 

-Esta es la edicion de septiembre -dijo ron- creo que nadie mas la tiene 

-Juegas quidich-Pregunto george uno de lso hermanos gemelos de ron 

-Si un poco juego de cazadora 

-Perfecto ahora que katie anda estudiando en beuxbatons-dijo fred 

-Como que se fue a beuxbatons-dijo hemrione 

-Lo que pasa es que ella es de alla y pues ante la llegada del-que-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado- pues querian que estuviera cerca asi que se fue para alla 

-Lo que me recuerda que tenemos que encontrar capitan- dijo angelina con una sonrisa 

-Y un nuevo guardia- dijo harry viendo hacia ron quien se puso rojo 

En eso una lechuza totalmente negra llego para posarse en la mesa enfrente de july,ella lanzo una preocupada mirada hacia la mesa de profesores y le dijo a la lechuza 

-Aqui no ven- dijo estendiendo su brazo, la lechuza se poso - ahora vuelvo- les dijo a los demas mientras se encaminaba alas afueras 

Momentos despues regresaba mientras la lechuza emprendia el vuelo mientras se guardaba 2 pergaminos en la tunica 

-"Lo de halloween esta confirmado, y yo le tengo que dar la invitacion a ellas espero no ser demaciado obvia espero que no se den cuenta ya se se las mandare hoy en la noche con otra lechuza"- pensaba y llego ala mesa de griffindor - hola perdon 

-Que te dijo esa lechuza tan rara?-dijo ron 

-Ah eso, este eran cartas demi antigua escuela para el profesor dumbledore- dijo ella- y yo se las tengo que entregar 

Un buho real aparecio volando sobre sus cabezas este era totalmente negro pero las puntas de las alas estaban en blanco,tenia los ojos de un color azul profundo 

-Hola cariño mio- dijo july acariciandole las plumas 

-Es tu buho?-dijo hemrione 

-Si este es mi buho real se llama shadow- al ser presnetada el buho hizo un leve inclinacion 

-Vaya parece que entiende- dijo ron 

-Si los buhos son animales muy inteligentes-dijo july 

-Lo que me reucerda que aun no he visto a crooshanks-dijo hermione 

-Debe de estar cazando ratones por ahi- la tranquilizo ron 

Pero harry veia atentamente al buho era el que siempre veia en sus sueños era muy extraño pero tal vez era una casualidad en eso se percato de un colgante que tenia al cuello 

-Que es eso?-pregunto harry señalando el colgante 

-Ah es cierto, bueno era el escudo de mi escuela, en vista de las circuanstancias- dijo ella y sacando la varia apunto al buho -Transformare- y despues de un pequeño brillo vieron que estaba el escudo de griffyndor y por atras estaba el escudo de hogwarts- te agrada querido shadow?- el buho ululo en forma agaradecida- 

-es un buen truco podria hacerselo a hedwing-dijo harry 

-y yo a pig- comento ron 

-Claro las lechuzas les agrada ais piensa sque son mas de la familia-dijo ella mientras acariciaba a shadow 

Entonces july vio que habia un pergamino negro que apresuro a quitar y aguardarselo en la tunica 

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos tenemos defensa contra las artes obscuras y no hay que llegar tarde- dijo hermione mientras se levnataba 

Todos asi lo hicieron pero ginny que habia estado sin decir nada apretaba un trozo de pergamino y lo lo guardaba en la tunica su mirada se poso en la mesa de slytherin un momento para despues apartarla y salir a su clase.Despues de despedirse de ginny nuestro cuarteto se dirigia hacia la aula de defensa de las artes obscuras 

-Crees que nos pongan a fleur?-dijo un emosionado ron 

Hermione chasqueo la lengua 

-No creo que dumbledore lo haga ella no tiene mucha experiencia- dijo harry 

LLegaron el aula y se sentaron hasta el frente ,momentos despues llegaron los slytherins,pero draco malfloy no les dijo nada se le veia absorto y un poco sonrojado, pero nadie comento nada y nuevamento esperaban la llegada del profesor.Momentos despues este aparecia por el marco de la puera harry no lo creia pensaba que era una fantasia 

Pero ahi estaba con sus ojos castaños con manchas verdes salpicadas en el iris, alto y menos delgado que la ultima vez y con su caracteritistico cabello castaño con matizes grises ahi enfrente de el estaba : 

Remus Lupin 

Pero estaba distinto si bien ya no era extremedamnete delgado ahora tenia un cuerpo normal y parecia inmensamente feliz y lo mas atrayente ers una tunica nueva que protaba y ahoara inspiraba un aura mas pacifica 

-Re- remus?-dijo harry aun no creia no podia ser el--No puede ser tu aqui? 

-Si me alegra que todos esten muy interesados, como ya me conocen y ya los conoscos empezemos de lleno con la clase y lo que veremos 

Remus aun viendo la cara de asimbro de los estudiantes asi que les hablo un poco del temario y de lo que van a estudiar en ese año(contrahechizos, hechizo utiles ante encantamientos peligrosos y les dijo que despues aprenderian a hacer un nuevo tipo de magia peor no les quiso dar mas detalles) A harry le parecieron 5 minutos la clase ya que la campana sono y todos salieron , harry ,ron ,hemrione y july se quedaron a hablar con el maestro 

-Es increible- empezo harry 

Remus solo se paro y le dio un fuerte abrazo a harry, para despues darselos a ron y a hermione harry se sentia apenado pero no incomodo 

-Mucho gusto yo soy Haliwell Juliett-Dijo july extediendole la mano Remus la observo y vio que se parecia a alguien que el habia conocido pero eso era imposible saco sus pensamientos de la cabeza y le estrecho la mano 

-Mucho gusto juliette , harry me alegro que te veas tan saludable 

-Si yo tambien jejeje-dijo harry queria hecr una pregunta pero no se atrevia 

-Como esta hocicos?-dijo hermione de golpe tanto ron y harry le dirijieron alarmadas miradas pero lupin solo sonrio 

-El esta bien no tarda en venir lo deje porque tenai que llegar rapido-dijo remus 

-Quien es hocicos?-dijo july 

-Es el perro mascota del profesor- dijo hemrione- 

Ah que bien me encantan los perros espero que me deje verlo- dijo july 

-Esta bien en cuanto llegue los buecare julliette 

-Por favor digame july como todos, relamente me incomoda que digan mi nombre me seinto como si estuviera en un convento 

-Jajaja tienes razon esta bien tu tambien puedes llamrme remus -dijo el con una especial sonrisa 

Bueno debemos irnos espero que nos platiques como estabn las cosas esta bien?-dijo harry con july ahi no podian hablar muy bien puesto que ella no conocia bien los secretos de sus amigos 

El resto de la tarde sus clases fueron bien tuvieron astronomia y por la tarde historia de la magia donde july comprobo lo que le decian ron y harry esa lcse era como para darse una buena pestañita por la noche y despues de cenar hermione fue a la junta de prefectos mientras que july fue ala biblioteca a darse de alta,una vez de que madame pince le dijo las reglas y todo ella se dirijia hacia la sala comun july iba pensando en muchas cosas que no se dio cuanta que choco contra alguien 

-Lo siento mucho fue mi culpa iba distraida- dijo ella sobandose-una mano se estiro hacia ella y ella se poyo en esta para levantarse 

-No perdoname fue mi culpa venia pensando en otras cosas- dijo una voz 

July la vio y a quien tenia enfrente era a draco Malfloy 

-Lo siento creo que no nos conocemos soy July Haliweell-dijo ella con un sonrisa- de griffindor 

-Encantado Draco Malfloy-dijo el- de slytherin 

-Eres el nuevo prefecto verdad?-dijo ella 

-Si vengo saliendo de la junta- dijo el e internamente se asombro con nadie exepto con una personita habia sido muy amable- tu no deberias estar por aqui 

-Lo que pasa esque me he perdido sabias que este casillo es muy complicado?-dijo ella con un mano tras su cabeza 

-Si un poco pero si vas por alli llegaras al gran comedor de hai creo que puedes irte a tu sala camun no?-dijo el indicandole un pasillo 

-En serio gracias que lindo- dijo ella y le dio un efusivo abrazo el se sorpendio por el gesto- te debo una grande esta bien? mh creo que podria invitarte una cerveza de mantequilla en la proxima salida de hosmeade (hemirone dice que hay un bar y la podriamos pedir ahi) que dices?-dijo ella 

-No creo tu estas con potter, weasley y granger y digamos que no nos llevamos bien- dijo el con un extraña mirada 

-En serio? creo que si lso trataras mas se harian buenos amigos pero bueno eso es a tu conciencia de todas forma si te invitae un cerveza aunque estemos solos vale?- dijo ella y empezo a correr hacia el pasillo que el le decia en medio camino se detuvo y se despidio con la mano- adios y otra vez gracias- por un momento penso y dijo- ademas creo que las deciciones que estas tomando en este momento son las mejores que has tenido. sigue asi y escucha a tu corazon- y se perdio de la vista 

-A mi corazon?- que pasa con esta chica?-dijo extrañado- depsues vio su reloj magico pro supuesto- 8:15 ya debe de estar ahi-y diciendo esto se encamino hacia la salida que daba al lago 

Hermione acababa de llegar de la junta y vio a harry ,ron y july habalndo amenamente 

-Nuestro profesor de artes obscuras es muy cool.dijo july y se ve que sabe mucho 

-Si es muy bueno 

-De donde lo conocen?-dijo july 

-El era amigo de mis padre- dijo harry 

--Oh ya veo- dijo july y a hemrione le dijo- que tal como te fue en al junta? 

-Bien nos dieron las contraselas del despacho del profesor dumbledore y de un baño que es para nosotros ademas nos dijeron nustras obligaciones y la forma de castigar-añadio severamnet mirando a ron- ah y lo de los clubes que se hara este sabdo 

-Clubes?-dijo extrañado ron 

-Si que nos has visto tu horario?-dijo hermione y sacando el suyo propio vio que los sabados en toda la mañana tenia escrito club 

-Ah ,eso pero como sera?-dijo harry 

-Pues el profesor dumbledore nos dijo que este sabado podremos ver todos los clubes que hay y asi elejir 3 que seran los que tendremso en el año, no tendran valor curricular pero que eso nos mantendra ocupados para no pensar en lo de voldemort-dijo hemrione 

-En voldemort?-dijo july con una extraña mirada los demas se soprendieron por oir el nombre 

-Si creo que eso esta bien ademas los clubes se ven prometedores-dijo hemrione 

-Y cuales seran?dijo harry? 

-Ah jejej-dijo hermione y con uan sonrisa continuo- artes,("mh creo que sera mi primera opcion" dijo july) ,Duelos ("menos mal que no esta lockhard"dijo ron)-Deportes y juegos magicos ("que bien "dijo harry),Diseño de tunicas("mira podrias hacerte una tunica de gala con volantes" se burlo harry y ron lo miro con severidad) y aparatos magicos("mi padre seria tan feliz"dijo ron 

-Bueno se ve interesante-dijo ron 

-Podremos esojer tres de ellos 

-Que bien ya quiero que sea sabado-dijo july 

Mientras tanto en el lago una figura de una mujer de cabello rojo estaba contenplando el lago era luna nueva asi que emitia un brillo muy especial estaba tan concentrada viendo eso que no vio que alguien se aproximaba 

-me dijiste que el lago era hermoso en estos dias ya veo porque-dijo la persona 

La figura se volteo asombrada y lo vio penso que no iria y que la nota debia ser una burla peor aun asi no pudo evitar verlo y sonreir 

-Para que me has citado Malfloy?-dijo ella con una sonrisa 

-Draco dime draco-pido el mientras la veia la piel blanca de la chica aunado con la luz de la luna la hacien parecer casi irreal de lo hermosa que se veia 

-Esta bien draco tu puedes decirme ginny-dijo ella 

-ESto. esque bueno solo queria agradecer lo de el tren- dijo el 

-No hay porque sabes si quieres palticar puedes hacerlo conmigo y si no quieres que les diga a mis hermanos que nos hemos citado hoy no les dire-dijo ella 

-Gracias a decir verdad weasley creo que me mataria-Dijo un tanto divertido draco 

-Tienes razon y dime de que quieres platicar hoy?-dijo ella meintras se sentaba ala orilla del lago y el la imito 

-No se de cualquier cosa- dijo el 

Mh a ver dime cual es tu equipo de quiddich?-dijo divertida ginny 

-Los falmounth Falcons por supuesto-dijo el extrañado por la pregunta 

-EStas loco los mejores son lo chudley cannons-dijo ella 

-Jajaja ese equipo ha perdido siempre-dijo el animado 

-Oye esque solo es una mala racha 

Y su conversacion siguio y siguio para draco resultaba extraño puesto que esa chica le hablaba como si fuera su amiga de años, habian pasado algunas horascuando una figura con una tunica negra que le cubria el rostro salia del castillo con rumbo a hosmeade con la escoba al brazo la figura al verlos se detuvo un instante y en un reflejo de a luna se vio que habia sonreido un buho real parecio y se poso en su hombro 

-Nueva escuela amigo,tan solo espero hacer lo correcto esta vez-dijo la figura y se perdio en la noche 

Lo que la figura no sabia es que en el dormitorio de los chicos habia visto salir ala figura de la capucha al ver que se detenai para ver algo se extraño alli hbaia dos persona speor nos las distinguia bien ,vio al buho real que se posaba en el brazo de la figura para que un moenmento despues ella se fuera rumbo a hosmeade 

-July a donde vas?-se pregunto y vio como se perdia en la noche 

Continuara................ 

Notas de la autora: sorry por el retraso , perdon esque tuve finales -_- lo siento muhco prometo hacer los capitulos mas seguido y porfa aprieten el botoncito para un review sip? para que vean aqui les dejo con unos avnces del prox capitulo y con la contestacion de los reviews 

Mayra: aqui esta la continuacion y espero qu elo sigas leyendo ^^ 

Shagy Sirius:contestando los reviews que me has hechonop lamento decepcionarte pero aun no lo he acabdo pero ya tengo el cap final ( asi como joan) esque luego se me ocurren cosas y el final cambia pero en esta ocasion el final ya esta, y si july se enamora de harry?.. lo que si es que ella si lo hara sufrir y lord voldemort no ha a parecido por una justa mencion que pasara en el prox capitulo,si se haran amigos de draco . sieee peor sera tambien en el prox capitulo, cassandra y july si tiene algun parentesco pero en parte son personas distintas y ya pronto veran el porque, me alegra que te guste mi historia y te reto a que descubars un parentesco he que puesto mucho pero que nadie se ha dado cuenta ^^,lo de hermione millonaria pues sip jejej para que vea draco que no es el unico rico del grupo porque si señores todo hogwarts sabra lo rica que es y lo poderosa en le mundo muggle que es su familia jajajaja 

fm magical:garcias por tu ayuda si si te das cuenta como que ya me doy cuanta de eso y espeor que no sea tan confuso 

Katia_Potter Que si te he puetso un hechizo?-cherry guarda el libro de encantamientos 7 que estab leyendo- no. para nada.. jejeje 

Diel:arabella no estra enamorada de sirius jeje mas bien es como su rival, lo que le paos a snape es que digamos le paso algo muy traumatico y por eso cambio,pasare esa historia en unos capitulos mas y tengo cosillas reservadas para sirius ^^ muy buenas 

Sakura-Corazon: gracias por tu sugerencia ,cuanod lo volvi a leer me di cuenta de mi gran error gracias 

black_witch : claro que te ayudo a subir un fic dime como puedo hacerlo o mandame un mail ^^

Polgara:Draco se anda haciendo miembro activo en este fic y gracias a el se descubriran muchas cosas interesantes

hermione En serio gracias la idea se me ocurrio justo cuando a mi se me perdio mi diario que afortunadamente encontre y pues ese diario es parte clave para entender muchas cosas  
Keity Potter : esta bien aqui esta la continuacion: en serio quieres saber como era lily en clases jejeje muchos se llevaran un sorpresa enomre cundo la vean en clase 

Perdon pero hasta aqui dejare lo reviews porque el cap es tan largo que no me dejan poner mas en el prox capilo pondre los que me faltaron perdon -_-´ 

Por cierto a los escritores que estan leyendo mis historias acabo de subir un nuevo fic se llama Detras de uN fic s etrata de como nosotros los fan writers escribimos los fics y a veces las cosas no salen como planeamos bueno pues si tienes una historia y quieres que la gente separ que problemas tienes cuando la haces( en serio ha habido incendios y actores borrachos y una serena que no ama a darien ) pues mandame un correo o ponme un rewiew okas? 

prox capitulo: 

-Acaso dices que tu tio es mejor que yo para mas pociones?-bramo snape 

-Mire señora no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui se mas de adivinacion que usted asiq ue su clase seria un perdida de tiempo-dijo july sin parecer enojada 

-Porque estas tan nerviosa ginny?-pregunto ron 

-Aqui aparecera el nombre del amor de su vida-dijo july 

-Alguien sabe que es un puffskein?-pregunto hagrid 

-Ya ven no tenian muchas diferencias-dijo alegre july 

-Mira weasley tu nos abe sloq ue es vivir en mis zapastos tosos te creen un diablo proque tu padre es un mortifago sin saber...-dijo draco 

-Mucho gusto yo soy ron weasley-dijo algo nervioso ron 

En el proximo capitulo:Pociones,adivinaciones y una extraña nueva amistad 


	9. Pociones,Adivinacion El comienzo de una ...

8.-Pociones Adivinaciones y una extraña nueva amistad

  
Era ya miercoles de la primera semana de clases y todos los alumnos ansiaban la llegada del sabado puesto que los clubes aun se veian muy lejos, pero para alguien en especial,Ron Weasley, No parecia muy contento con tener que ir a pociones a primera hora y si su sufrimiento no fuera mayor tendrian que ser dobles y con los de slytherin 

-No puede ser-dijo el indignado- ahora no podre comer bien porque snape no dejara que lleguemos tarde a su clase 

-En serio es tan malo?-dijo con un extraño interes july 

-Bueno malo ,malo.... no solo con los de griffindor y con Harry-Dijo hermione 

-Tendra sus motivos-dijo july quedamente entrando a la masmorra 

Cuando July dijo eso los tomo desprevenidos y algo confundidos pero aun asi entraron a las masmorras seguidos de ella se sentaron en las ultimas bancas ya que ese era su lugar preferido , seguidos de ellos entraron en grupo los slytherin y tambien algunos griffindors .Draco malfloy al entrar le dirijio una mirada a July,esta la contesto con una calida sonrisa,esto turbo y apeno al chico cosa que no fue notada por nadie y se sento en su lugar acostumbrado,Cuando los ultimos alumnos se sentaron entro Snape haciendo el habitual fru-fru de su tunica ,miro a la clase severamente ,pero como harry lo noto tenia un extraño brillo en su mirada ,Snape observo largamente a la clase y cuando encontro algo al parecer alejo la vista 

-Me parece un milagro que hayan llegado hasta aqui-dijo snape con su fria voz -algunos mas que otros -dijo observando a neville 

-Aqui vamos- mascullo ron 

-Por eso y porque no creo en los milagros les hare un examen- a un movimiento se su varita varios pergaminos aparecieron enfrente de cada alumno- haran el examen en silencio y no quiero que nadie ayude al señor Neville , me escucho señorita Granger?-dijo Snape- asiq ue comenzen ya..-dijo y se sento en su escritorio 

Harry veia las preguntas con ganas de morirse( como un bezoar puede curar la glula?) y mientras ron le soplaba los diferentes usos de las puas del puerco espin,observaba a Snape ,y vio que tenia una miraba muy pensatuva y con un estraño brillo en los ojos,como si estuviera recordando algo agradable y no dejaba de ver a un punto en especifico que harry por miedo a que los descubrieran no queria ver 

A la hora y media para sopresa de todos july y hermione se levantaron a entregar el examen ambas se miraron y sonrieron y pococ a poco los alumnos entregaron los examenes snape recogio los examenes y los empezo as hojear 

-Mal, mal ,mal, aun no creo que no sepan saber porque se recojen los crisopos en luna llena- decia snape mientras veia los examnenes y negaba con la cabeza muy seguido- mh pero a ver creo que podemos salvar a alguien( aparte de la señorita grager) alguien al fin me sabe dar una buena redaccion acerca de los usos de la sangre de unicornio,debe de ser un slytherin por supuesto-voltea el examen para ver el nombre y su cara formo un gesto extraño- quien esdijo un poco raro- Halliwell Juliette? 

July se levanto en un elegante movimiento y se quedo de pie,se le notaba nerviosa puesto que era la primera vez que un maestro la llamaba pero harry noto algo en las miradas de ambos que no le gusto mucho era del tipo de miradas que se dirijien su padrino y snpe,al bajar la vista vio que hermione notaba lo mismo pero hermione tenia una mirada de esas que hace cuendo trata de descubrir algo 

-Bien bien bien,entonces usted si sabe el porque las puas de puerco espin no deben mezclarse con las de el erizo cierto?-pregunto snepe analizandola 

-Si, porque las del erizo contienen sal lo que hace a las puas del puerco espin venenosas, aunque es un exelente veneno temporal-contesto ella inmediatamnete 

-Claro eso cuaquiera deberia saberlo-agrego snpe dando una mirada por la clase- pero digame como se hace una pocion de sueño temporal-dijo snape con una sonrisa ya que esa era un pocion muy dificil- 

-Lleva asfodelo,higado de pez globo picado, esto se tiene que mezclar para despues colarlo, una vez hecho esto se ponen a hervir los brotes infantes de una madragora, con el jugo....-comenzo july pero la interrumpio- 

-Basta basta no quero que les des toda la receta-dijo snpe visiblemente decepcionado- digame señorita Halliwell al parecer salem es una buena escuela en pociones 

-No fue mi escuela la que me enseño todo lo que se-dijo july 

-A no? entonces quien fue?-dijo snape 

-Mi tio... el es el mejor en cuestion de pociones en el mundo-dijo july muy contenta 

-A si que su tio es un dotado en pociones?-dijo snpe con un extraño brillo en los ojos 

-Si mi querido tio es de lo mejor en cuestion de pociones no creo que nadie lo iguale-dijo con orgullo july 

-Asi que esta diciendo que su tio es inlcuso mejor que yo? que soy su maestro de pociones?-dijo snpe 

July le dirijio una mirada evaluadora mientras que ambos ahora tenian ese brillo en los ojos 

-Si....-contetso al final- creo que es mejor que usted profesor 

Todo el salon tenia el corazon en hilo, eso mismo dicho por cualquier alumno bien le hubiera merecido 200 puntos a la casa pero snape seguia en su duelo de miradas con July y al parecer no se percataban de las miradas dirijidas por los alumnos 

-Bien bien.. entonces debemos de cambiar eso-dijo al fin snape- abran su libro en la pagina 245 y veremos si pueden hacer algo empiezen en equipo claro -dijo y se snape en el escritorio 

Al finalizar la clase los alumnos aun estaban un poco shokeados pero july se espero al ultimo y observo al maestro de pociones largamente,el la miro, y se quedarona si un momento hasta que ella le sonrio y le dirijio una mirada suplicante 

-Oh que diablos-dijo snape- un punto a griffindor 

-Gracias- dijo ella y salio 

Al encontrarse con los demas(pues iban hacian afuera para la clase de cuidado de criaturas magicas y era de las que july estaria observando) 

-Wow no puedo creer que al fin alguien calle a snape- dijo ron 

-Si quien te enseño todo eso?-dijo harry 

-Ya les dije mi tio-dijo july 

-Tu tio se dedica a eso?-dijo hermione 

-Algo asi se puede decir que las pociones son su vida-dijo ellla- aunque pocas veces lo he visto preparar algo, siempre esta en el laboratorio debe de saberse todas las pociones del mundo 

Estaban saliendo a los terrenos de hogwarts y al llegar a la cabaña de hagrid vieron que aun no llegaba y habia pocos alumnos, hermione les propuso acostarse en la hierba un mmento y como el calor lo permitia los 4 lo hicieron pero a harry el olor a hierba humeda y el sonido del viento colandose en las hojas lo durmio pero tuvo un sueño muy extraño, vio a una mujer muy hermosa de largos y con ondulados cabellos dorados que el cubrian la espalda desnuda , llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco y tenia los ojos azules, tenia el brazo izquierdo como sujetando algo en el pecho y el derecho estaba levantado hacia el como invitandolo a ir con ella 

-Por favor -dijo con una voz extraña la mujer - herdero, debes encontrar a la guarda barrera , el mal sabe donde esta, y solo tu puedes evitar que se apodere de ella,de su corazon ,ahora confundido y con sed de venganza y su poder del cual , solo tu herdero eres el que puede reclamar, ella esta cerca muy cerca-dijo la mujer con una voz de suplica- 

-Harry ,harry depierta- dijo un voz a lo lejos 

Harry se levanto y observo a july inclinada hacia el quien lo levantaba pero por un momento a hrry le parecio que seguia en el sueño 

-Anda vamos ya llego el profesor -dijo july y lo ayudo a levantarse 

Hagrid llevaba pequeñas cajas donde habia cosas que se movian vigorosamente 

-Bien queridos niños ahora veremos a los puffskein-dijo hagrid y una onda de alivio se extendio por las cerca -Como sabran este animalito es muy bueno como mascota y es ideal para niños pequeños no como mucho y a demas les gusta que se les lanze 

-Yo tenia un puffskein- murmuro ron por lo bajo 

-Y que le paso?-pregunto harry 

-Fred lo utilizo como bludger-dijo ron melencolico 

-Para finalizar la clase me daran un reporte de uno que les dare con todas sus caracteristicas y veremos que tal les va con uno, sera por equipos de 3 y yo hare los equipos de acuerdo?-saco una pecera con nombres de la nada y comenzo -granger,Weasley y lonbottom-sonriendo,parquinson,finigan y patil,-y siguien con los demas los de slytherin no estaban muy convencidos pero despues-potter,halliwell.. y malfloy 

Malfloy se acerco a ellos y july le sonrio el asintio y miro a harry se quedaron viendo y no dijeron nada,july fue por el puffskein y ellos seguien sin hablar 

-Que me dejaran todo a mi? aver que caracteristicas tiene los puffskein que conoscan ?-pregunto ella mientras que lo acariciaba y le extendia harry papel y pluma para anotar 

-Tiene una lengua larga que busca el alimento de la casa donde lo cuiden-dijo draco hojendo el libro 

-Bien Draco y que me dices tu harry- dijo harry 

-Bueno pues que son muy amigables y que les gusta que se les lanze- dijo el 

Perfecto asi acabaremos rapidamente esto 

Y asi fue entre los 3 acabaron rapidamente el trabajo puesto que tanto draco y harry no se habian gritado casi en ningun momento asi fue que al terminar aun tenian mucho tiempo libre 

-Bueno pues creo que debemos esparar no?-dijo july y despues sonrio puesto que vio que harry y draco no se iban a hablar- que les parece ? quien creen que ganara los mundiales de quiddich? 

--Yo creo que bulgaria- dijo Draco- se lo merecen ademas si Krum sigue como siempre no creo que les sea muy dificil 

-Si pero recuerda que el equipo de los estados unidos se volvio muy fuerte-dijo harry - o al menos eso vi en tu revista july 

-Si es cierto tienen a una nueva cazadora y dicen que es muy buena- dijo ella mirando al piso 

-Bueno eso si- dijo draco-lastima que las finales sean en navidad 

-Porque?-dijo interesado harry 

-Pues es que creo que me quedare en Howarts-dijo el tristemente- mi padre no quiere que llegue a la casa 

-Ya veo- dijo harry triste- pero que les praece si vamos todos a las finales por cierto en donde sera? 

-En estados unidos- dijo july y una idea cruzo por su mente- me parece una buena idea nos podriamos quedar en mi casa no les parece? 

-Pues por mi bien, y no creo que hermione y ron digan algo 

-Yo no se despues de todo no me llevo bien con weasley ni granger- dijo draco 

-Es verdad-dijo harry y despues penso.. porque el lo trataba asi como un amigo mas? como si no hubiera nunca dicho draco los insultos a los que estaba acostumbrado? 

-Pero ya ven no tenian muchas diferencias ustedes asi que creo que con ron no haya mucho problema-dijo ella 

-Bueno tienes razon-dijo harry dandole por primera vez una sonrisa a draco- vere a ver si quieren venir y a ver como resulta 

-de.. de una vez??-dijo draco nervioso 

-Si es mejor agarrar al gato por al cola-dijo july 

Harry fue a hablar con ron y hermione y les dijo que a ver si se podian hacer amistad con draco, que el habia hablado con el y que despues de todo no eran tan malo, ademas les recordo lo de la fiesta y ambos asintieron, bueno hermione si pero ron estaba algo renuante aun asi se acercaron a donde estaban draco y july 

-Harry dice que quieres ser nuestro amigo- dijo hemrione sonriente 

-Amigo amigo pues ....-dijo draco y vio a july quien le lanzo una mirada de advertencia este bajo la cabeza y dijo -Si 

-Pero no creas que se nos van a olvidar tan rapido los insultos que nos has dicho a hermione,harry y a mi eh?-dijo ron algo brusco 

--Mira weasley se que he hecho mal al insultar a granger y a tu pero tu nos sabes lo que es vivir en mis zapatos, todos te creen un demonio porque tu padre es un mortifago sin saber...-dijo draco increpandolo briuscamente- el camino que tu has elejido- dijo esto mas tranquilo 

Todos se quedaron callados pero harry no sabia a que se referia.. que camino habia elejido draco?pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio que ron despues de pensar algo de repente se le ocurrio algo 

-Lo mejor es borron y cuenta nueva-dijo y volteo a ver a hermione quien lo miraba confundida -eso es lo que dice mi madre-y se volteo hacia draco quien tambien lo miraba confundido de improviso Ron alzo la mano y todos pensaron que iba a golpear a malfloy pero en lugar de eso se la extendio- -Mucho gusto yo soy ron weasley-dijo algo nervioso ron 

Todos sonrieron y draco tambien , hermione vio la sonrisa de draco y vio que era sincera ,y se alegro mas cuando este estrecho la mano de ron 

-El gusto es mio soy Draco Malfloy-dijo siguiendo el juego 

Y todos estallaron en carcajadas ,july los miraba y tenia una misteriosa sonrisa que no paso desapersibida por harry, una vez que esa nueva amistad se habia forjado penso no habria muchas cosas que la rompieran ,era extraño pensaba harry , al tener la amistad de malfloy era como si se hubiera completado algo pero no sabia que 

Ninguno de los 5 se habia percatado que Dumbledore los habia visto desde una ventana y que sabia que una nueva amistad se habia forjado pero tenia una misteriosa mirada y una sonrisa parecida a las de july 

Mas tarde se encontraban July,Harry , Ron ,Hemrione y Ginny en el comedor (Draco se disculpo porque habia sido llado por snape) despues de clases comentando la nueva amistad con Ginny 

-Ya decia yo que no podia ser tan malo- dijo la peliroja 

-Si ademas- dijo july- esta amistad puede beneficiarte no ginny?-dijo july con una mirada picara 

-A que te refieres?-dijo ron acusadoramente 

-Pues es que el sabe mucho de defensa no?-dijo july y ginny ha tenido algunos problemas con esa materia asiq ue pro eso creo que podria ayudarla 

-Oigan hablando de otra cosa que paos en adivinacion?-dijo ginny casualmente cambiando de tema 

El incidente de adivinacion ,el cual en especial a hermione la tenia muy intrigada,puesto que July hizo algo que casi nadia habia hecho.. claro a exepcion de hermione claro 

-Entonces que hiciste July?-pregunto hermione 

-Pues que siento que esa señora es cuento-dijo july enfadada de solo recordar 

-Yo lo contare-dijo ron 

"Nos encontrabamos todos en la clase de adivinacion y ya sabes como es Trelawney, despues de"adivinar " a alguien nuevo y de predecir la muerte de Harry como cada año pues dijo que ibamos a prender a leer tarot asi que dijo que iba a elejir a alguien de la clase para leerselo y asi nosotros aprenderiamos ,elijio a July y empezo a leerle su futuro con las cartas" 

-Veo que tienes un obscuro pasado niña-dijo Trelawney- pero veo que eres diferente a los demas 

-Si es asi- dijo July pero pensaba- demonios esa señora si sabe lo que hace ojala no me descubra 

"pero Trelawney siguio con su presente" 

-Pero veo que te gusta estar metida en al biblioteca y no sabes lo que haces-dijo la profesora 

-Eso es mentira-dijo july - bueno creo que me apresure- pensaba 

-Si y aqui veo que tienes a tu familia y un hermano-dijo la profesora 

-No tengo ningun hermano soy hija unica-dijo july- profesora en verdad usted sabe de adivinacion?-la reto 

-Niña insolente -dijo Trelawney agarrando las cartas en un mazo y entregandoselo - si crees hacerlo mejor pues a ver que haces 

-Esta bien pero con mi tarot-dijo sacando de entre sus ropas un tarot muy extraño- y empezo a cortar y a barajear las cartas con una gran habilidad despues de que Trelawney las corto july empezo 

-Usted es la hija segunda de una familia de seis -dijo july- tuvo un accidente de pequeña el cual hizo que su gusto por el agua disminuyera 

-Me iba a ahogar-dijo la profesora soprendida 

-Se caso muy joven pero enviudo-continua impasible july- no tuvo hijos.. quiere que siga? 

-No -dijo la profesora aun espantada por el poder de adivinacion de la chica 

- Mire señora no tengo nada mas que hacer aqui se mas de adivinacion que usted asi que su clase seria un perdida de tiempo-dijo july sin parecer enojada - asi que me voy- y salio del aula" 

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo ron dando por terminada su historia 

-La verdad no se porque siguen ahi ustedes dos- dijo hermione 

-Si ya tampoco lo creo-dijo july 

-July un dia me puedes mostrar mi futuro?-dijo Ginny 

-Claro pero sabes te puedo mostrar algo mejor-dijo july mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero- te mostrare quien es tu amor verdadero 

Con su varita hizo a aparecer una tina con agua 

-Aqui aparecera el nombre del amor de su vida-dijo july -pero chicos ustedes deben marcharse si no no funciona 

-No es justo yo quiero ver-dijo ron 

-vamos despues les contamos-dijo ginny 

-Esta bien pero nos dicen eh?-dijo harry y el y ron se marcharon quedando solo las chicas ya que los demas estudiantes ya tenia rato de haberse ido 

-tu primero hermione-dijo july 

-Bueno pero que conste que no creo en esto- dijo -que tengo que hacer? 

-Le cortas al cascara a la manzana y la dejas caer en la tina y ahi aparecera la inicial 

-Esta bien-dijo hizo lo que July le dijo y se empezo a formar una letra 

-que es lo que dice ahi?-dijo ginny 

-Parece una "p"-dijo hermione tratando de despistar 

-No mas bien es una" R"-dijo july 

-" R " de....... jajaja-se rio ginny- es divertido lanzandole una mirada malisiosa a hermione quien se sonrojo- lo hare yo-hizo lo mismo y a ella le aparecio una "D" 

-"D" eh?-dijo july- ya veo..-mirando intensamente a ginny 

-Haslo tu july-dijo hermione 

-No. nunca sale nada..-dijo july - lo he intentado ya varias veces pero no aparece nada -dijo pero hizo el intento. esta vez se formo una letra pero no logro distinguir cual era 

-Que letra tan extraña-dijo Ginny sin saber porque seguia algo sonrojada 

-A mi me parece una "h"-dijo en un susurro hermione al oido de July esta se soprendio y se quedo pensando 

-Esto puede arruinar mis planes -penso july- mi señor no estara muy contendo con esto-medito-No puedo enamorarme menos de el.. una vez que todo acabe.. no podre enamoararme -dijo tocandose el hombro izquierdo 

Continuara......... 

Notas de la autora 

Como han estado?.. que significa esas iniciales(ok pregunta tonta) a que señor sirve july?, que extrañas miradas de snape no? 

Vean el siguiente capitulo 

-Esto es un pensadero?... creen se sea de..... 

-Otra vez se fueron cierto?.. a veces odio ser su hija 

-Hermano prometeme que nunca te alejaras de mi lado 

-Te protejere por siempre 

-Sabes creo que hemos heredado los talentos de padre y madre porque yo tambien puedo hacerlo 

-Porque de entre todos los estudiantes de hogwarts lo tenias que elejir a el?. 

-El poder trae felicidad, si tienes poder obtienes respeto y tambien te podre protejer 

-Sev , esa no es la solucion puedes morir y no quiero que eso pase si no yo morire contigo 

-Compuse esta casion para ti y tu hija peor no pude terminarla le hace falta algo 

-Prometeme.. que la cuidaras..... y que no volveras a errar tu camino.... 

Capitulo 9.-El piano de snape, recuerdos dolorosos ocultos en el corazon 


End file.
